Récits des Cultivateurs
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Recueil de textes sur Mo Dao Zu Shi ou MDZS avec nos adorables Lan Zhan et Wei Wuxian alias Wei Ying en couples principal. Oui, oui ! Alors bienvenu aux fans et passez votre chemin, homophobes ! Amusez-vous bien et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : **Mo Dao Zu Shi** est une série (drama, animée, novel) qui ne m'appartient pas ! Même si j'adore vraiment TOUT dans cette œuvre dont je bénis l'auteur, littéralement xD

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : Coucou à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices, j'attaque ce nouveau fandom qui me passionne depuis que j'ai découvert cette œuvre et je l'adore ! _*cœurs à la place des mirettes_* Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je compte faire des ravages de fous rires avec ces nouvelles victimes pour mes délires ! Les textes qui seront postés dans ce recueil pourront se lire indépendamment des uns et des autres, je ne compte pas faire des suites à chaque fois ou tous les lier, donc ne vous cassez pas la tête à trouver des liens entre mes délires. Je ne vais pas vous resservir le refrain habituel, juste les homophobes, dégagez vous n'avez rien à faire dans mes pages ! Merci ! Bienvenue aux autres et bonne lecture à vous !

Précisions :

\- les pensées des personnages en_ italique_

* * *

**Premier Récit **

**Le Repos des Guerriers**

* * *

Wei Wuxian ou Wei Ying pour les intimes ne s'était pas ennuyer depuis sa réincarnation et maintenant que tout était résolu, l'ancien Patriarche se sentait totalement libre de se détendre aussi, il ne s'en privait pas depuis que lui, Lan Zhan et les disciples Lan étaient revenus à Gusu au Repaire des Nuages. Son compagnon d'aventure le laissait faire ce dont il avait envie tant qu'il n'outrepassait pas les règles de la Secte Lan. Aussi, outre les méditations et les entraînements à l'épée auxquelles le jeune homme participaient volontiers, il avait rapidement prit l'habitude de s'allonger sous les arbres et de se perdre si loin dans ses pensées que souvent pour ne pas dire à chaque fois, les petits protégés de Lan Zhan venaient l'entourer et ainsi lui tenir compagnie. Si les premières fois, Wei Ying n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir, il avait rapidement sourit devant la confiance des petites boules de fourrures à son égard et ne s'en était plus inquiétés, les laissant faire comme bon leur semblait. Après tout, leur présence ne le dérangeait pas.

Le Cultivateur Démoniaque ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir de bien-être alors qu'il fermait les yeux sur le ciel sans nuages. Il se laissa complètement allé et abaissa sa garde pour la première fois depuis longtemps, y compris de sa première vie. L'ancien Patriarche sonda son cœur pour la première fois depuis que toute sa mémoire lui était revenue. Ce même cœur qui avait déjà battu pour le second leader de la Secte Lan, Lan Zhan plus de quinze ans auparavant. Wei Ying ne saurait réellement dire à quel moment il en était tombé amoureux mais il savait qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de cet amour si profond qu'à l'aube de sa propre première mort. Avec tout ce qu'il avait subi, le jeune cultivateur aurait pu se changer en fantôme maléfique mais ce fut cet amour qui l'en dissuada finalement. Il s'était donc détourné du monde des vivants avant que Mo XuanYu ne l'invoque et lui offre son corps pour sa vengeance. En apprenant davantage à connaître l'élu de son cœur, les sentiments de Wei Ying s'étaient brutalement réveillés et il n'avait pu les contenir. Bien sûr, lui et Lan Zhan avaient finis par s'unir charnellement après s'être dévoilés l'un à l'autre du fond de leurs cœurs, mettant leurs âmes à nues mais finalement, le dernier des Wei désirait bien plus que cela. Ils avaient perdus plus de dix ans et le joueur de flûte se savait maintenant parfaitement incapable de supporter un nouvel éloignement de la sorte. c'était un besoin vital pour lui. Son vœu le plus cher. s'unir pour de bon à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Cela aux yeux de tous, bien que ceux qui les connaissaient les considéraient comme mariés.

Il se laissa finalement aller à rêver d'un mariage, un doux sourire aux lèvres. La paix régnait et l'atmosphère était remplie de sérénité. Aussi, le sommeil ne tarda guère à l'emmener au creux de ses bras.

Un peu plus tard, Lan Zhan quittait la bibliothèque après plusieurs heures de lecture intensive. Bien qu'y étant habitué, le jeune homme à la cithare préférait éviter les migraines et connaissant parfaitement ses limites, s'accordait donc du repos. Son premier réflexe fut de retourner dans ses appartements mais il n'y trouva pas celui qui hantait son cœur et ses pensées de manière presque obsessionnelle depuis plus de dix ans. Avant de se soupirer. Son bien-aimé n'appréciait guère rester enfermé, il était aussi sauvage et insaisissable que le vent lui-même. Cela n'avait pas changé, même après une mort. Il en était aussi heureux qu'agacé. Mais ce trait de caractère faisait partie intégrante de la personnalité de Wei Ying. L'une des nombreuses facettes qu'il avait appris à aimer. Avec un fantôme de sourire, il se décida à prendre tout de même un livre avec lui et entreprit de chercher la silhouette aimée et familière dans les jardins de la Secte. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver d'ailleurs. Sans faire de bruit, Lan Zhan se rendit auprès d'un Wei Ying assoupi comme un bien-heureux et s'allongea près de lui, sans le quitter de ses yeux dorés.

\- Wei Ying… Wǒ ài nǐ.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toute contente de son premier texte sur ce fandom*_ Hi hi ! Alors ne suis-je pas géniale ?!

_*gros blanc* _

Moi : _*tombe à la renverse*_ Mais vous êtes sérieux les gars ?!

Wen Ning : _*tapote l'épaule de l'auteure*_ Ils roucoulent, Dame Tsukiyomi.

Moi : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Je m'en doute mais franchement, ils abusent !_ *se rend compte de la présence du Général Fantôme*_ Bah, tu sais quoi, vu que tu es là, on va pouvoir causer !

We Ning :_ *commence à flipper*_ Euh… O-Oui, si vous voulez… _Au secours, Maître Wei ! _

_*Affaire à suivre… ou pas xD*_


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Encore un petit texte sur Mo Dao Zu Shi ! Mère inspiration quand tu nous tiens ! xD Bref, je remercie les fanarts de Ryoshi posté par Okiirum, le tout posté sur WattPad et que vous trouverez dans mes listes de lectures. Sur ces bons mots, je vous laisse lire mon délire en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^

Précisions :

\- les pensées des personnages en _italique_

* * *

**Second Récit**

**Mes parents adorés**

* * *

Lan SiZhui souriait en regardant ceux qui étaient ses «parents» se chamailler une énième fois. Enfin, se chamailler, c'était vite dit. Car Wei Ying se contentait plus de rire de son mari qu'autre chose. Il fallait dire que le grand Lan Zhan avec une petite multitude d'adorables lapins qui le prenaient pour un rocher gravir avait de quoi être tordant.

Sa mémoire de tout petit garçon avait fini par lui revenir et il se rappelait parfaitement du Patriarche Yiling prenant soin de lui comme sa mère biologique l'avait certainement fait avant de mourir. Puis, lorsque ce dernier mourut, ce fut Lan Zhan qui prit le relais en le trouvant bien protégé au milieu des cadavres par un sceau de protection apposés par Wei Wuxian lui-même. Le jeune frère du leader de la Secte Lan avait rapidement comprit que cet enfant était aimé par l'être que lui-même chérissait plus que tout alors il n'avait pas hésité. Sans précipitation, il avait défait le sceau puis prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Devant l'adorable visage du petit, le cœur glacé de Lan Zhan par le décès de son bien-aimé s'était quelque peu réchauffé. Il avait continuer de l'élever avec une tendresse distante mais bien présente, à l'instar du père biologique de l'enfant.

Lan SiZhui était heureux de retrouver les deux hommes qui s'étaient si bien occupés de l'enfant sans défenses qu'il avait été et ils continuaient de prendre soin de lui, chacun à sa manière. D'ailleurs, Wei Ying se forçait à se calmer tandis que son compagnon attrapait les petites boules de fourrures et les posaient délicatement à terre.

\- SiZhui ! Viens manger ! Le héla Wein Ying, toujours souriant et en essuyant les larmes de rire qu'il avait aux yeux.

\- J'arrive, maman ! Répondit le plus jeune, totalement conscient de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper.

Wei Ying se figea à l'entente du mot «maman» tandis que Lan Zhan se mordit la lèvre pour rester impassible alors qu'un fou-rire menaçait de franchir sa bouche. Lan SiZhui s'assit auprès des deux hommes avant que celui qui était sa mère n'éclate :

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça serait moi, la mère ?! Qui t'as dis ça ?!

Avec un sourire tout ce qui l'y avait de lus innocent, SiZhui pointa son père du doigt :

\- HanGuang-Jun !

\- Lan Zhan, tu !

L'interpellé sourit en rendant un regard tendre à son époux, faisant rougir ce dernier jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et ravaler ses reproches.

\- Tu es celui qui a toujours été le plus à l'aise avec les enfants. Tu possède le don des mères. Expliqua l'homme aux yeux dorés en caressant amoureusement l'une des mains de son époux. Wei Ying était de plus en plus rouge sachant que ce que son compagnon avançait était des plus exactes. Il ne pouvait donc plus protester au fait que cet adolescent qu'il avait autrefois prit sous son aile, le surnomme «maman». L'ancien Patriarche soupira finalement.

\- Ok, j'abandonne ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ! C'est vraiment injuste !

Lan SiZhui éclata de rire faisant sourire ses parents par la même occasion et ils s'employèrent à déguster leur repas de midi. En famille. De temps à autre, SiZhui avait le grand privilège de voir Lan Zhan faire preuve de gestes de tendresses envers son époux qui lui en prodiguait également. Comme prestement, Wei Ying retira un grain de riz qui ne s'était pas laissé dévorer et ornait le coin de la lèvre supérieure de Lan Zhan. Le porteur de Chenqing taquina gentiment son compagnon aux yeux dorés tandis que ce dernier embrassait légèrement ses doigts du bout des lèvres en remerciement de son attention.

Non seulement, SiZhui avait l'immense honneur d'être celui que ces deux grands cultivateurs considéraient comme leur fils mais il pouvait également être le seul témoin véritable de toute l'étendue de leur amour. Le novice en était fier. Il était fier d'eux.

_\- Mes parents adorés._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toute contente d'en avoir pondue un second*_ Alors ?

Lan SiZhui : _*super content*_ Moi, j'adore votre plume, Dame Tsukiyomi !

_*l'auteure fait un gros câlin à cet adorable garçon sous les regards méfiants des parents de ce dernier*_

Moi : _*grand sourire*_ Merci mon p'tit chou !

_*Wei Ying boude car son rôle parental lui plait pas tant que ça*_

_*Lan Zhan est toujours aussi blasé mais semble satisfait du boulot de l'auteure*_

Wei Ying : _*éclate*_ ARG ! MAIS POURQUOI MOI, DANS LE ROLE DE LA MAMAN, SERIEUX ?!

Moi : _*ricane*_ Bah je l'ai ou plutôt Lan Zhan l'a expliqué alors voilà quoi, t'es la maman un point c'est tout ! D'ailleurs… _*sourire diabolique qui fait flipper tout le monde_* T'es pas le soumis de la relation pour rien, Ying-chan ! xD

Wei Ying : _*pique un fard monstrueux*_ Q-QUOI ?! MAIS COMMENT TU - ?!

Moi : _*en mode déesse toute puissante*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! MAIS OUI, JE SAIS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Wen RuoHan : _*mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, sérieux ?!*_ Et après, c'est moi le mégalo…

Tous y compris l'auteure : MAIS CARREMENT !

Moi : D'ailleurs, le vilain méchant pas beau… _*aura aussi noire que les ténèbres des Enfers, fout un coup de pied au c** du chef de la Secte Wen*_ RETOURNE VOIR MON ONCLE, SI J'Y SUIS ! _*se calme d'un coup*_ Pfiou ! Une bonne chose de faite !

Les persos : _*stupéfaits*_ Wow ! Trop forte, la folle dingue !

Wein Ying : _*capte le délire*_ Attends deux secondes ! T'es la nièce du Dieu des Enfers ?!

Moi : _*trop fière*_ Bah ouais ! Et alors ?

Wei Ying : Non rien. Juste que ça explique pas mal de choses…

_*Affaire à suivre ? Bonne question, allez savoir xD*_


	3. Chapter 3

Petit de l'auteure : _*ultra fière*_ Comme on dit : jamais deux sans trois ! Eh oui, me voilà de retour avec un troisième texte sur Mo Dao Zu Shi ! Mon cerveau est particulièrement en forme sur ce fandom en ce moment xD. Donc je reviens avec un troisième petit texte exclusivement sur notre couple favoris après un second sur un petit délire de fanart sur le thème de la famille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je me tais donc et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Précisions :

\- les pensées des personnages en _italique_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Vu que j'étais trop crevée répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres précédents, je vais le faire à toutes ici !

stickgirl512 : (chap 1) On est tout à fait d'accord ! Le silence radio ? T'en fais pas, ça va pas durer mais je suis ravie que ce premier texte t'ais plu !

Angelyoru : (chap 1) TU L'AS VUE AUSSI ?! MAIS C'EST TROP GENIALE ! ON VA POUVOIR EN PARLER ! _*se reprend*_ Oui, ce couple est vraiment magnifique, il arrive directement dans mon top trois pour être honnête xD Merci et je suis heureuse que mon texte t'ais plu !

stickgirl512 : (chap 2) Oui ! Si Zhui est juste adorable comme fils ! Je l'adore aussi ! Oh là, va falloir que je surveille ton instat histoire de ricaner un max ! Merci, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as kiffée mon second texte et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour le troisième qui suit !

Angelyoru : (chap 2) Mon ange de la nuit ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde ! J'avoue avoir bien gagatisée en l'écrivant celui-là mais j'en ferai probablement d'autres dans le même style tellement ils forment une famille adorable, ces trois-là ! Wei en maman, c'est juste tellement la classe, moi j'dis xD _*esquive les tomates envoyées par le concerné*_ Et oui, j'ai un peu discrédité Lan Zhan mais c'était trop tentant xD Bref super heureuse que tu ais aimée et j'espère que tu adoreras celui qui suit ! Biz !

* * *

**Troisième Récit **

**«Me réveiller auprès de toi...»**

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis à peine une heure et ses rayons se glissaient entre les mailles des paravents faisant offices de rideaux aux fenêtres des appartements du second leader de la Secte Lan. Ce dernier prit son temps pour achever de se réveiller et de s'étirer sommairement afin de ne pas déranger le sommeil paisible de celui qui partageait sa vie. Il arrivait encore à Wei Ying de faire des cauchemars sur sa vie passée et Lan Wanji pouvait aisément le comprendre car il en avait fait toutes les nuits depuis la disparition de celui qui était maintenant son compagnon de vie. Mais ces mêmes cauchemars semblaient ne jamais avoir existé depuis la réincarnation du Cultivateur Démoniaque. Et cela était d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre, de manière plutôt maladroite, il fallait bien l'avouer. Le cadet des Deux Jades s'assit dans le lit sans se défaire de l'étreinte de son compagnon dont l'un des bras était encore posé sur sa taille. Couvant ce dernier d'un regard empli d'une tendresse toute amoureuse, le cultivateur que l'on disait le plus froid de tous caressa d'une main le visage endormi de Wei Ying tourné dans sa direction.

Malgré la douceur de sa caresse, le dernier des Wei bougea très légèrement, prouvant que même s'il dormait profondément, il savait reconnaître le touché de son aimé. Cela fit sourire Lan Wangji. Son Wei Ying était un être véritablement à part, même chez les Cultivateurs en général. Si quelques uns étaient sacrément excentriques ou bizarres, lui était l'indompté. Ce fait n'avait pas changé malgré sa première mort. Wei Ying ou Wei Wuxian pour beaucoup, restait un homme versatile, un prodige avec de grands pouvoirs dont on se méfiait facilement lorsque l'on ne savait déceler son véritable lui. Pourtant, quelques personnes avaient eues ce privilège. Autant dans sa première vie que dans la seconde dans le corps de Mo XuanYu. Ces personnes connaissaient le jeune homme brillant et bienveillant qui se dissimulait derrière une insolence et une espièglerie à toute épreuve ! Derrière ses nombreuses blagues et bravades se cachait un génie dans les divers Arts de la Cultivation mais aussi une sensibilité rare, pour preuve sa dextérité avec sa flûte, et malgré ce que les autres pouvaient en dire… Son incroyable contrôle des Arts Démoniaques. Le jeune homme, bien que brisé psychologiquement à l'époque des faits qui lui étaient reprochés, avait tenu ses dons maléfiques en laisse bien plus longtemps qu'un cultivateur ordinaire aurait pu le faire.

Lan Wanji passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches ébènes de Wei Ying. Elles étaient aussi douces que de la soie au touché. Son compagnon était une contradiction à lui seul mais il aimait chacune des nombreuses facettes qui composaient son caractère bien que certaines avaient plus tendance à l'agacer que d'autres. Notamment sa manie de faire de l'humour quand personne ne s'y attendait et parfois dans des moments très inopportuns. Mais au final, rares étaient ceux qui lui en voulaient vraiment pour ses bêtises. Lui le premier. Surtout que parfois, elles étaient assez drôles.

_\- Wei Ying… Me réveiller auprès de toi, j'attendais cela depuis tant d'années…_

S'il n'osait pas encore dévoiler toutes ses pensées au concerné, Lan Wangji ne se privait plus de le toucher, espérant par ses gestes lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. Tout doucement, le cadet des Deux Jades approcha son visage de celui, toujours endormi, et apposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon en un tendre baiser. L'aîné du couple fit durer la caresse de ses lèvres durant de longues minutes avant de se redresser à regret. Il quitta finalement le lit, non sans oublier de rajuster la couverture afin que son bien aimé reste au chaud le reste de son repos. Puis en à peine une heure, Lan Wangji fut prêt pour la journée. Après un dernier regard tendre à son compagnon, il quitta ses appartements, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Lorsque ses pas se furent éloignés, Wei Ying ouvrit les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Encore un réveil de rêve ! _Même si je n'aurai pas dis non à un doux câlin de la part de mon Lan Zhan_…

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

_*l'auteure ricane comme une dingue en imaginant déjà comment embêter les persos dans son prochain délire* _

_*Lan Zhan est hyper gêné donc tourne le dos à tout le monde pour tenter de le cacher* _

_*Wei Ying se retient à grand peine d'éclater de rire devant la gêne de son amoureux* _

Wen Ning : _*ne comprend pas tellement la réaction de son maître*_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Jeune Maître Wei ?

Jiang Cheng : _*se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire aussi*_ Wei Wuxian, tu ne changeras jamais ! Toujours aussi dépravé !

Wei Ying : _*faussement offusqué*_ Hé ! Je te ferai remarqué que dans ces lignes, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé !

Jiang Cheng : _*sourire mutin*_ Sur combien de fois ?

Wei Ying : _*se gratte derrière la nuque en tirant la langue*_ Ha ha ! Touché !

Jin GuangYao : _*se cache le visage derrière un éventail mais mort de rire quand même*_ Hé bien, on ne s'ennui pas ici ! Et ce pauvre Wen Ning, toujours aussi innocent même mort !

Jin Ling : _*soupir désespéré*_ Et dire que ce sont censés être les adultes de ce délire !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*ricane avec de cornes sur le crâne*_ Me revoilà après quelques jours ! Hein ? Comment ça j'ai fais trop vite pour que ce soit normal ? Roh ! Avouez que je vous ais manquée ! _*sourire douteux*_ Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir regardé les épisodes du Drama, je vous offre mon nouveau délire concentré sur l'humour et le yaoïsme ! Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse vous amuser en lisant alors bonne lecture !

Précisions :

\- les pensées des personnages en _italique_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Em : _*grand sourire*_ Ravie d'être la première alors ^^ et je suis très heureuse de voir que mes textes t'ont plu ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Angelyoru : _*gagatise*_ OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Contente qu'il t'es plu ! J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour le texte qui suit ! Bonne lecture à toi, mon ange de la nuit !

stickgirl512 : _*morte de rire en lisant ta review*_ Tu me tues de rire sérieux ! JPP ! Heureuse que mon troisième texte t'es plu comme les deux premiers alors amuse-toi bien avec le quatrième !

* * *

**Quatrième Récit**

**Les Talismans selon Lan Wangji**

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Wei Wuxian, alias le Patriarche Yiling avait noté que les novices viraient à l'écarlate sur son passage et s'empressaient de détourner les yeux. Cela depuis que son mariage avec Lan Zhan avait été annoncé et la date arrêtée par Lan XiChen et les anciens de la Secte. Certes, l'ancien cultivateur démoniaque adorait se moquer (gentiment quand même) des plus jeunes à propos de leur innocence mais là, cela commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il se résolut donc à interroger son fils adoptif- encore non officiel – Lan SiZhui. Lorsque les classes du jour se terminèrent, Wei Ying s'empressa d'attraper le plus jeune et de l'emmener à l'écart, histoire de l'interroger tranquillement. Ils s'assirent parmi la tribu de lapin qui avait finalement élu domicile aux alentours du Repaire des Nuages et l'ancien leader prit la parole.

\- Lan SiZhui, pourquoi êtes-vous tous embarrassés lorsque j'approche ?

Le novice rougit brusquement et baissa la tête, en grommelant. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Wei Ying, lui demanda doucement de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Lan SiZhui s'efforça de reprendre contenance et se lança, bien que toujours aussi rouge.

\- Vous avez des marques rouges dans le cou et sur le haut du corps, Maître Wei… Voilà pourquoi nous sommes tous… gênés lorsque l'on vous voit.

\- Des marques…

L'information mit quelques secondes pour monter jusqu'au cerveau de l'aîné qui rougit lui aussi brusquement avant de pousser un cri à la fois gêné et désespéré.

\- LAN ZHAN ! J'Y CROIS PAS !

\- Désolé, Maître Wei…

\- Mais pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Se reprit finalement Wei Ying, en se redressant. Ce n'est pas ta faute si cet imbécile qui me sert de fiancé a décidé de laisser des témoignages d'affection sur moi… Mais bizarrement, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !

A l'entente de tels propos de la part de celui qui s'était tendrement occupé de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, Lan SiZhui sentit sa gêne le quitter instantanément et pouffa devant les grognements que son aîné laissait échapper.

\- ARG ! J'aurai jamais dû garder une coiffure haute comme lorsque j'étais adolescent, pas étonnant que vous, les innocents novices ayez été aussi rouges que des pivoines ! Lan Zhan, tu vas m'entendre, ce soir !

Pour un peu, en voyant l'expression boudeuse que le visage de cet homme autrefois si craint de sa vie précédente, Lan SiZhui ne put s'empêcher de comprendre pourquoi Lan Wangji le qualifiait souvent d'adorable. D'ailleurs, en mentionnant ce dernier, il éternua dans le Pavillon des Livres.

Le soir même, Wei Ying n'en avait pas démordu du reste de la journée et comptait mettre son fiancé devant le fait accompli directement après le repas. Le dit fiancé arriva quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir échangé un doux baiser, nos futurs époux attaquèrent leur repas dans un calme qui annonçait une sacrée bouderie. Mais cela restait encore à voir…

Ce fut au moment d'aller prendre du repos que Wei Ying interpela son compagnon.

\- Lan Zhan. Les suçons, en soi ne me gêne vraiment pas mais… évites d'en laisser qui se voient ! Les novices se changent en pivoines dès qu'ils me croisent à cause de cela et si je comprend bien, ils ne sont pas les seuls vu que cela dure depuis l'annonce de notre mariage !

Les oreilles du cadet des Deux Jades rougirent légèrement signe de son embarras mais l'homme que Wei Ying aimait plus que lui-même resta imperturbable.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Tu vas continuer à en laisser bien en vue ?

\- Talismans.

Un petit silence et rougissant, Wei Wuxian rit légèrement.

\- Des talismans ? Contre quoi, qui ?

\- Wei Ying, tu es magnifique et je ne suis pas le seul à le voir. Répondit Lan Wangji en attirant son futur époux dans une tendre étreinte, une de ses mains se perdit dans le dos de son amour tandis que l'autre caressait ses longues mèches ébènes. Ces marques montrent que tu m'es destiné. Personne ne t'enlèveras à moi.

Le ton si sincère et catégorique de Lan Zhan touchèrent tant l'ancien Patriarche que ce dernier sentit son cœur s'affoler avant qu'il ne dissimule son visage trahissant son émotion dans le cou de son bien-aimé. Dans un peu rire embarrassé, Wei Ying laissa échappé quelques mots qui firent sourire le plus âgé.

\- Arrêtes de me faire chavirer avec des mots pareils, Lan Zhan ! Je vais finir par mourir de bonheur avant de devenir tien pour l'éternité.

\- Mes talismans te protégeront.

\- Lan Zhan !

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

_*l'auteure ricane comme une dingue et des appendices démoniaques lui sont apparus* _

Wei Ying : _*extrêmement rouge*_ MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

_*l'auteure ricane encore plus fort* _

_*Lan Zhan a le sourire, oui oui ! Vous avez bien lu !* _

_*Lan Qiren s'est évanoui depuis un bon moment mais tout le monde s'en fout* _

_*Lan XiChen et Jiang Cheng se marrent de leurs côtés de manière plus ou moins discrète* _

Lan SiZhui : _*écarlate*_ Euh… C'est super gênant comme texte…

_*les autres novices n'osent rien dire tellement ils sont embarrassés* _

Atem : _*soupire*_ Et encore, elle a été VRAIMENT gentille avec vous, là...

Aichi : _*tout gêné*_ C'est ça le pire !

Nie HuaiSang : _*se fige*_ Ah-Ah bon ?

Les persos de Yû-Gi-OH : _*tous ensemble*_ OH QUE OUI !

Les persos de Vanguard : _*pas tous mais certains*_ Elle démarre seulement alors elle est relativement douce avec vous, pour l'instant !

Seto et Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : Mais ça risque de ne pas durer… Surtout la connaissant !

Wen Ning : _*commence sérieusement à avoir la trouille*_ Jeune Maître Wei !_ *va se planquer derrière Wei Ying qui pique un fou-rire* _

_*l'auteure est toujours dans ses délires* _

Lan XiChen : _*se reprend finalement*_ Bon vue que Dame Tsukiyomi ne semble pas revenue sur terre, j'espère que ce nouveau texte vous aura plus et je vous encourage à laisser des reviews afin de l'encourager. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*complètement morte de rire*_ Bon, je vous avais promis une avalanche de conneries durant ce confinement et ça commence ! Ce délire est parti d'une photo sur laquelle mes amies et moi nous sommes déchaînées sur FB donc, **Soyashi**, vu que ce délire est en parti de ta faute, je te le dédie et j'en fais de même pour Sasu xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Stickgirl512 : _*encore plus morte de rire en lisant ta review*_ Rien à dire de plus que, je t'adore toi et tes délires à la con, ma belle ! Bonne lecture à toi pour ce nouveau récit totalement barré !

EmmaLanna : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me touchent et m'encouragent à continuer à écrire sur ce fandom. J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai bien ris avec le quatrième drabble car je voyais tellement Lan Zhan faire un truc de ce genre et Wei Ying faire semblant de roupiller du coup, j'ai écris ces scènes et je ne le regrette pas du tout ! Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau délire te plaira aussi !

marmag1 : Merci ! Voici un autre délire qui te plaira autant que les autres, je l'espère !

Yona1504 : Exhaussé !

* * *

**Cinquième Récit **

**Chasse gardée**

* * *

La chasse nocturne avait pourtant bien commencée, sérieusement ! Mais la chose était rapidement partie en vrille. Le groupe composé de Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian et les juniors du clan Lan ainsi que Jin Ling et Ouyang Zizhen tandis que Jiang Cheng et Lan XiChen étaient tous deux restés en ville, à l'hôtel où tout la petite troupe avait élu quartier général. Les cadavres ambulants étaient nombreux mais guère plus puissants que de simples poupées guidées par un marionnettiste peu talentueux. Aussi, le combat semblait des plus aisés. Hors tout bascula par un détail auquel aucun cultivateur présent ne s'attendait. Lorsque Wei Wuxian se décida à accélérer le rythme du combat afin d'en finir plus rapidement, il sortit Chenqing de derrière son dos et la porta à ses lèvres avant de débuter l'une de ses mélodies. Jusque là, rien d'anormal.

Tout bascula dans le délire le plus total lorsque quatre cadavres s'accrochèrent au nécromancien. Deux arrivèrent par derrière et immobilisèrent ses épaules et ses bras par la même occasion alors qu'un troisième s'emparait de la droite de Wei Wuxian. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de stupeur lorsque le dernier mort-vivant attrapa les tissus du haut de sa tenue et les baissa au point que l'épaule et le coté gauche du torse de l'homme furent visible. En quelques secondes à peine, une aura sombre et glaciale se fit sentir par tous, vivants et morts compris venant du dos de Wei Wuxian qui s'était figé, la bouche ouvert. D'un coup, un Lan Wangji plus furieux qu'un démon en colère se défit brutalement de ses adversaires et se jeta sur ceux qui avaient osés toucher son bien-aimé. Et les réduisis en charpie devant l'expression encore plus choqué du porteur de Chenqing ainsi que des disciples qui semblaient complètement invraisemblable.

\- L-Lan Zhan… ?!

Le cadet des Deux Jades rengaina son épée, les cadavres étant redevenus poussière (_T.H : Wow ça fait peur ! __*ricane*_) et se tourna vers son cher et tendre, toujours débraillé et sous le choc.

\- Lan Zhan, que… WOUA ! LAN ZHAN ! S'écria Wei Wuxian en se voyant soulever par Lan Wangji en mode sac à patates et emmené en direction de la ville.

\- A votre avis, commença Ouyang Zizhen qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits devant ces évènements totalement incongrus et improbables venant de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, que va-t-il se passer pour Wei-gongzi ?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à savoir ce genre de choses, mon ami, crois-moi. Soupira Lan JingYi en tapotant une épaule de leur ami tandis que les autres se remettaient du choc.

Après avoir tous vérifié que les morts-vivants étaient bien en paix ou neutralisés, au choix, et qu'ils ne se relèveraient plus, notre petit groupe de jeunes cultivateurs suivirent les traces de leurs respectés aînés et rentrèrent en ville.

Entre temps, Jiang Cheng et Lan XiChen ne comprirent strictement rien à la situation lorsqu'ils aperçurent leurs frères passer en trombe dans le hall de l'hôtel, Lan Wangji portant Wei Wuxian comme un sac à patates sur son épaule tandis que le susnommé se débattait comme il pouvait en hurlant des «LAN ZHAN ! REPOSE-MOI BON SANG !» à la cantonade et que le cadet du Chef de Clan Lan marcha rapidement et monta les escaliers menant aux chambres de l'établissement aussi vite que s'il avait un démon à ses trousses. Perplexes, nos deux Leader demandèrent des explications aux plus jeunes lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent mais s'entre-regardant, les novices retombèrent en mode choqués et les chefs haussèrent les épaules. Ils auraient bien des réponses le lendemain.

Du côté de nos tourtereaux, Lan Zhan avait plus ou moins jeté son compagnon sur leur lit avant de s'emparer furieusement des lèvres de Wei Wuxian. Le baiser ne tarda guère à s'enflammer et le Patriarche Yiling cessa de se débattre et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, l'attirant ainsi au-dessus de lui. Toute la raison de nos amoureux avait foutue le camp tout comme la retenue si précieuse au Clan Lan pour Lan Wangji. Cette nuit allait être longue et plus que brûlante pour Wei Ying que Lan Zhan ne comptait pas lâcher avant d'avoir pu réaffirmer son droit sur celui qui détenait son cœur depuis plus de seize longues années.

L.W x W.W

Le lendemain matin, une fois n'était pas de coutume, Lan Wangji se réveilla certes avant son compagnon mais aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Il sourit tendrement en voyant la mine endormie de son amour dont le sublime corps était recouvert de suçons et de morsures qu'il lui avait infligés lui-mêmes. Bizarrement, il en était plus que fier et ne regrettait strictement rien de ses agissements de la veille. Son instinct de protection et son côté très – et on insiste sur le très- possessif étaient assouvis et l'homme se sentait à nouveau serein. Sans aucune honte d'éprouver cela. Il avait déjà perdu cet homme qui comptait plus que tout pour lui et jamais il ne pourrait accepter que cela se reproduise une seconde fois, aussi que quelqu'un pose sa main sur Wei Ying autre que lui ou les membres de leur famille, lui était insupportable et ce fait s'était à nouveau vérifié la veille. Chassant ses pensées négatives de son esprit, Lan Wangji entreprit de réveiller son amant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable en redessinant les traits de Wei Ying. Celui-ci fit une petite mou adorable avant de sourire et d'ouvrir les prunelles argentés.

\- Lan Zhan… Murmura-t-il la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié de plaisir la veille.

\- Wei Ying.

Nos amoureux se câlinèrent un moment avant de se lever avec beaucoup de difficultés pour Wei Wuxian, évidemment.

L'ambiance plus qu'étrange qui régnait dans le groupe lorsque le couple arriva à leur table pour prendre le petit-déjeuné fit hausser un sourcil au nécromancien.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous avez vu un mort ou quoi ?

\- Bonjour Wei-gongzi, dit SiZhui en saluant poliment son premier parent puis Lan Wangji, il s'avère que nous sommes encore plutôt troublés par les évènements d'hier soir et ayant tous raconté aux Chefs de Clan Lan et Jiang, eux aussi sont des plus… perplexes.

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent d'un coup au cerveau de Wei Wuxian dont le visage se colora d'un beau rouge vif avant qu'il ne se cache vainement la figure des mains.

\- Quelle honte ! Et Lan Zhan qui en a rajouté pendant tout le reste de la nuit !

Les juniors Lan ainsi que les Chefs de Clan saisirent au vol le sous-entendu involontairement lâché par l'homme vêtu de noir et de rouge. Sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher et voyant une petite occasion de se venger des habituelles taquineries de celui qui était sa figure maternelle, Lan SiZhui fit une remarque qui donna un nouveau choc à toute l'assemblée et amusant clairement Lan Wangji par la même.

\- En même temps, Wei-gongzi en ne portant qu'une robe intérieure, il faut croire que vous cherchez les ennuis…

\- Sale gosse ! Rétorqua le maître de la Cultivation Démoniaque, en arborant une expression outrée avec néanmoins une lueur d'amusement dans son regard argent.

\- Fils de ma mère ! Répliqua Lan SiZhui avec un sourire narquois qui rappelait clairement celui de Wei Wuxian lorsque ce dernier était encore le très craint Patriarche Yiling.

Un blanc s'installa avant que les juniors, envoyant valser les règles de bonne conduite du Clan Lan, n'éclatent bruyamment de rire tandis que Jiang Cheng se frappait le front, dépité par le comportement de son «neveu». XiChen de son côté, dissimula son sourire derrière une tasse de thé tandis que, bizarrement Lan Wangji lâcha un ricanement. Ce qui évidement, fit brutalement cesser le fou-rire des jeunes cultivateurs.

\- DOUBLE KILL ! S'écria Wei Ying en éclatant de rire à son tour devant les visages ahuris de ses protégés.

\- Wangji, rassure-moi, chuchota l'aîné des Deux Jades à son cadet, tu n'as pas maltraité Wei Wuxian, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Wei Ying est mien. Chasse gardée. Répondit simplement l'interrogé sans quitter son amour de ses prunelles dorées.

_\- __Ça c'est de l'amour…_ Pensèrent les novices, car tous avaient saisis au vol la réponse de leur vénéré Seigneur de Lumière.

\- LAN ZHAAAAAAAAAN ! NOTRE FILS SE MOQUE DE MOI !

\- SiZhui soit un peu plus indulgent avec ta mère.

\- Oui, père.

\- LAN ZHAN !

\- Wei Ying. Rajouta ce dernier avant d'embrasser tendrement en amant, histoire de bien marqué son territoire, sait-on jamais.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

_*l'auteure est complètement k.o par fou-rire* _

Jiang Cheng : _*faceplam*_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être conne pour nous pondre un truc pareil en une soirée !

Lan XiChen : En 4h environ plutôt.

Jiang Cheng : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ Ca ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser. Et inutile.

_*Wei Ying a perdu ses mots* _

_*Lan Wangji semble très content* _

_*les novices sont encore sous le choc* _

_*et l'auteure plane toujours*_

Atem : Bon, vu que tout le monde semble hors service, j'espère que ce nouveau délire vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas faire part de vos impressions dans une review ! _*chope sa femme pour aller au lit car il est légèrement presque 2h du mat'*_ A plus !


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot de l'auteure : **/Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que l'auteure de ce délire est totalement coincée dans un monstrueux fou-rire par rapport à sa connerie, nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture et bon courage aux personnes travaillant dans le secteur médical ainsi qu'à tous les autres de retour au travail ! P.S : Surtout ne prenez pas ce texte au sérieux !/**

* * *

Petites précisions :

\- UA modern

\- Parodie de la chanson de Jessica dans le film : **_Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ?_**

\- Paroles de la chanson en _italique_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Angelyoru : _*te tends des mouchoirs au cas où*_ Ça va, je t'ai pas trop perdue ? xD Ravie qu'il t'ai plu et j'espère que ce nouveau délire totalement wtf te plaira autant que les précédents !

stickgirl512 : _*gros câlin*_ Voici un nouveau texte qui te remontra bien le moral, je pense ! Alors bonne lecture à toi ^^

Soyashi : _*complètement morte de rire*_ Et tu as bien fais de m'écouter ! Tu as demandée un autre délire, tu es servie ! M'enfin, vu que tu sais plus ou moins de quoi il s'agit, j'espère que ce 6ième délire t'amuseras tout de même bonne lecture ma fille ! xD

Yona1504 : Merci ^^ Te voilà exhaussée et oui, je suis sur WattPad ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Soren187 : Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau délire te plaira xD

* * *

**Sixième Récit**

**Qui veut la peau de Lan Wangji ?**

* * *

Lan Wangji ou Lan Zhan pour les intimes n'aurait jamais… OH GRAND JAMAIS cru qu'un jour, il se retrouverait dans le plus célèbre cabaret de la ville en compagnie de Jiang Cheng, Jiang YanLi ainsi que Nie Huaisang. Mais pour quelle sombre, obscure et insondable raison tout ce petit monde se trouvait là ? Eh bien, mes amis, je m'en vais vous le dire ! Ils venaient assister à un spectacle des plus étonnants ! Dont une certaine personne semblait être la vedette…

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et un spot blanc éclaira l'entre-deux des lourds rideaux de velours. La musique débuta et une superbe voix masculine des plus sensuelles se fit entendre alors qu'une jambe fine et imberbe dont le pied était pourvu d'un escarpin noir à talon de plus de cinq centimètres quittait l'abri des rideaux.

_You had plenty money 1922._

Les rideaux s'écartèrent et…

\- WEI WUXI- Manqua de hurler un Jiang Cheng complètement abasourdi et hystérique avant que sa sœur aînée ne bloque son débordement en plaquant l'une de ses belles mains parfaitement manucurées sur sa bouche.

Mais il avait bien raison. C'était bien Wei Wuxian qui se montrait sur scène avant que les rideaux ne dévoilent également les musiciens présents derrière lui. Ce qui choqua le plus ceux qui connaissaient le chanteur, ce fut son look. À la base, il était plutôt fins et ses traits androgynes lui avaient déjà attirés quelques remarques mal placées sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être un homme avec un physique comme le sien. Donc, avec ses longs cheveux ébènes détachés et artistement coiffés suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, la longue robe bustier d'un rouge étincelant (littéralement parlant xD) fendue sur le côté droit, permettant de voir sa jambe et moulant ses formes à la perfection, sa paire de gants noirs assortie à ses escarpins et recouvrant ses bras fins mais musclés presque jusqu'aux aisselles. Le tout avec un sublime maquillage…

_You let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don't you do right,  
Like some other men do?_

D'un pas félins, le jeune homme s'avança telle une panthère vers le public le plus proche assis aux tables les plus proches de la scène. Il avait bien entendu repéré sa famille, son ami ainsi que le seul homme que jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour dans ce genre d'endroit, sans doute jugés indécents, Lan Wangji, son Lan Zhan. L'amour de sa vie, son âme-sœur dans le secret de son âme et de son cœur. Depuis dix ans, il s'était rendu compte que son «obsession» comme le disait Jiang Cheng lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, cachait bien autre chose. De l'amour. Un amour profond et irrémédiable. Mais jamais, il n'avait osé se déclarer. Aussi, il opta pour une séduction à la manière des oiseaux. Sa prestation… Elle allait être son dernier recours pour séduire cet homme impassible qui possédait le sien. Il mit toute la sensualité qu'il possédait dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il présenta sa jambe droite bien en avant mais la retira vivement alors qu'un homme tenta de la caresser sans cesser de chanter et laissa son regard argent souligné de khôl noir couler sur celui qu'il voulait séduire.

_Get out of here,  
Make me some money too._

Wei Wuxian se redressa en passant une main dans sa chevelure. Il repoussa ses mèches en arrière et caressa sa gorge du bout de ses doigts. Il vrilla ses prunelles argent dans celles dorées du Cadet des Deux Jades qui le fixait intensément. Et comme la séduction allait de pair avec la provocation, celui que beaucoup surnommait l'indompté passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure comme pour l'humidifier avant de la mordre légèrement. Le visage impassible de son amour ne montra rien devant ce spectacle mais cela n'était absolument pas le cas de ses oreilles. Ces dernières étaient aussi rouges que les roses ornant la table. La chanson prit un nouveau rythme langoureux et Wei Wuxian ondula ses hanches tout en recommençant à marcher. Sans trop avoir l'air de choisir une table volontairement. (_T.H : Mais bien sûr!_)

_You're sittin' down wondrin' what it's all about.  
If you ain't got no money they will, put you out._

Enfin, il arriva devant la table de ses connaissances intimes. Avec un sourire dissimulé derrière son éventail, Nie Huaisang se leva de sa chaise et tendit une main vers son ami dont les yeux brillaient d'amusement. Wei Wuxian posa une de ses mains gantées dans celle de son ami et descendit élégamment de la scène en passant par la table en question. Lan Wangji eut ainsi une vue incroyablement plongeante sur les jambes de notre chanteur. Ce qui amena encore davantage ses oreilles à rougir. Derrière son éventail, Nie Huaisang se retient de rire car il avait totalement compris ce que son ami avait en tête et au vu des réactions de Lan Wangji, cela allait très bien marcher !

_Why don't you do right,  
Like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,  
Make me some money too._

Avec un clin d'œil, il effleura une épaule de son frère qui le fusilla du regard avant de se diriger vers sa sœur qui menaçait d'éclater de rire et déposa furtivement un doux baiser sur sa joue, la faisant pouffer. Évidemment, elle était au courant de tout concernant son cadet et elle le soutenait à cents pourcents, même dans ses plans foireux. Ah, l'amour d'une sœur !

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,  
You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right ?_

Puis, il se rapprocha de Lan Wangji, les yeux légèrement plissés et une aura de désir l'entourant. Sans cesser de chanter, il parvient derrière l'autre jeune homme vêtu de blanc et de bleu dont il mordilla furtivement le cartilage d'une oreille avant de lui chuchoter un doux «Lan Zhan» juste dans le creux de celle-ci. Ce dernier frissonna et serra brusquement ses poings en s'agrippant à son pantalon afin de se retenir de sauter sur le jeune homme tentateur qui lui faisait éhontément du charme. Wei Wuxian, lui se retient violemment de sourire ou de faire une danse de la victoire car tout dans l'attitude de son amour laissait envisager que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Et puis, il se l'avouait sans peine, Lan Wangji était sa cible de prédilection pour ses nombreuses blagues et provocations ! Surtout que celui-ci s'interdisait de réagir comme le voulait les nombreuses et extrêmement strictes règles de sa famille. Alors le pouvoir perdre son légendaire sang-froid même un tout petit peu… C'était jouissif pour l'indompté.

_Like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,  
Make me some money too. (x2)_

\- Notre frère est vraiment atteint… Désespérant ! Se lamenta Jiang Cheng se faceplamant fort peu élégamment.

\- Mais non, A-Cheng ! Il est seulement amoureux ! Répondit YanLi tout en félicitant son A-Xian en mode pompon girl dans son for intérieur.

Jiang Cheng soupira lourdement et se faceplama une seconde fois, complètement désespéré.

_Why don't you do right,  
Like some other men do?_

Sa chanson arrivant sur sa fin, Wei Wuxian eut soudainement envie de porter le coup de grâce à sa provocation. Ses yeux argentés se fixèrent aux perles dorées qui le ne quittaient pas. L'indompté tendit une main vers le visage de son bien-aimé, frôla sa joue et sa mèche de cheveux avant de se saisir d'un bout de son fameux ruban frontal. Lan Wangji se figea encore davantage et ses yeux se plissèrent presque imperceptiblement. Tout en ayant parfaitement conscience de la portée de son geste, Wei Wuxian ramena le dit morceau d'étoffe vers lui et déposa dessus un léger baiser qui choqua toute l'assemblée, sauf un certain fan des éventails qui, bizarrement, se retenait de rire à grand peine. Wei Wuxian finit par chanter le dernier morceau de sa chanson autant plus langoureusement.

_Get out of here,__  
__Make me some money too. (x2)_

_Why don't you do right?_

_Like some other men do!_

Lentement, le jeune homme relâcha le bout du bandeau frontal de son amour et recula vers la scène sans quitter celui-ci des yeux. D'un bond souple, Wei Wuxian remonta sur la scène et laissa les dernières notes de la chanson flotter dans le silence de la salle alors qu'il regagnait les coulisses, toujours avec sa démarche féline. Une fois les rideaux baissés, le jeune homme entendit le public se déchaîner en applaudissements, en sifflements et en cris dans la salle et un sourire éclaira son visage alors que son cœur mettait un moment avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Il posa une main à gauche sur son torse et ferma les yeux, tentant de s'apaiser.

\- WOW ! WEI WUXIAN ! s'écria une voix qui fit légèrement sursauté notre chanteur mais bien connue de lui.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux sur Xue Yang. Ce dernier portait encore son costume de pianiste et vint vers lui sans cacher ses ricanements.

\- Dis donc ! Je savais que tu préparais un truc mais je ne te pensais pas capable d'aller jusque là, et en publique en plus ! Juste pour que ce mec qui t'obsède te regarde enfin ! Chapeau mon gars !

Wei Wuxian pouffa en haussant les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu ! À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée ! Et si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas mieux il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Sa pique eut l'effet escompté et de belles rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Xue Yang. Le jeune homme vêtu de noir était comme une sorte de protégé pour Wei Wuxian et quelques mois plutôt, l'indompté l'avait aidé à enfin se déclarer à celui qu'il aimait. Un splendide jeune homme d'environ 3 ans de plus que lui, peintre de son état et délicieusement nommé Xiao XingChen. Aussi, Wei Wuxian lâcha un petit ricanement devant les rougeurs de son cadet qu'il laissa là afin de se rendre dans sa loge personnelle.

Étrangement, il était assez fier de sa prestation et il sentait également plus léger. Car dans cette dernière, il avait tout mit. Son amour, son désir, sa frustration… Et puis même s'il avait été ridicule, ce dernier n'avait jamais tué personne donc il était totalement sauf. Bien que sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup si jamais une ses connaissances autres que sa famille et son meilleur ami avait été témoin de son show. En arrivant devant sa loge, le jeune homme avait retiré ses gants et commençait à défaire sa coiffure histoire de redevenir davantage lui-même pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il trouva en pénétrant dans sa pièce désignée.

\- Lan Zhan !

En effet, l'homme de ses rêves se leva de la chaise qui était devant la coiffeuse et se tourna vers le chanteur qui avait les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême et la mâchoire inférieure pendante. Complètement abasourdi, le jeune homme en robe se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière lui et s'accola à cette dernière, sans parvenir à prononcer un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui le connaissant étant un sacré miracle en soi. Un moment qui parut affreusement long pour nos deux futurs tourtereaux s'écoula.

\- Lan Zhan, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda finalement Wei Wuxian, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole mais restant totalement perdu.

Sans lui répondre, Lan Wangji marcha vers lui et le coinça contre la porte de la loge en plaquant ses mains sur le bois celle-ci. Ainsi ses bras puissants dissimulés sous sa chemise blanche coupèrent toute possibilité de fuite au chanteur dont le cœur s'emballait. Bien qu'il ne sut si c'était dû à de l'excitation ou à de la peur.

\- Lan Zhan… ?

\- Wei Ying.

Ce fut tout. Lan Wangji ferma les yeux et s'empara presque brutalement des lèvres de son vis-à-vis et entama un baiser ensorcelant. Rapidement, il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de son captif, lui demandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Wei Wuxian ferma lui aussi les yeux et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres. L'impassible HanGuang-Jun intensifia alors l'échange, aspirant et suçant la langue de son tentateur qui lui, s'abandonna. Wei Wuxian se perdit dans ce baiser, totalement, entièrement, de manière irrémédiable. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il lâcha ses gants et passa ses bras autour du cou de Lan Wangji avant de se coller à lui pour rendre son baiser avec la fougue qui le caractérisait. Cependant, le jeune homme abandonna bien vite la lutte pour la dominance de leur échange et ses gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre lorsqu'une main de Lan Wangji passa autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre caressa sa hanche avant de s'égarer sur une zone bien plus sensible. Wei Wuxian gémit particulièrement fort en se détachant des lèvres de son bien-aimé lorsqu'il sentit pleinement la main de celui-ci sur son intimité, la caressant lentement mais avec fermeté.

\- Lan Zhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

\- Wei Ying…

La voix chaude et suave murmurait à son oreille et le chanteur glapit en sentant cette main baladeuse glisser sous sa robe par la fente au niveau de sa jambe pour à nouveau se saisir de son membre déjà dur comme la pierre dans le boxer qu'il portait en dessous du bout de tissu écarlate.

\- Lan Zhaaa ! Que - ! Hmmmmmmm…

\- Tu es mien. Déclara Lan Wangji en accélérant le rythme de ses caresses tandis que Wei Wuxian se retrouvait avec bonheur complètement à sa merci.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Je t'appartiens, à toi ! S'il te plaît… Conti- ah !

L'orgasme s'approchait rapidement et envahissait tout le corps tendu du jeune homme avant d'être brutalement stoppé par une poigne ferme qui entoura le membre du dominé.

\- Lan Zhan ! Geignit pitoyablement Wei Wuxian qui s'affala de son corps contre son amour, frustré par l'arrêt plus qu'indésirable de son plaisir.

Celui-ci eut un rictus. Il prit le visage de son futur compagnon dans sa main qui tenait sa taille au préalable et força l'indompté à le regarder en face.

\- Tu l'as cherché. Mais, n'aie crainte, je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi… Mon aimé.

Ce mot fit fondre Wei Wuxian de bonheur. Sans attendre davantage et les larmes aux yeux, tant il était heureux, le provocateur professionnel se jeta sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis après lui avoir chuchoté contre ces dernières, la chose suivante.

\- Alors dévore-moi tout entier et donne-moi tout de toi en retour, Lan Zhan~ Je suis le seul qui veut tout, jusqu'à ta peau~

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Coin des persos

Jiang Cheng : MAIS C'EST QUOI ENCORE CES CONNERIES ?!

Jiang YanLi : _*tapote le crâne de son cadet*_ Du calme, A-Cheng, elle a juste un peu disjoncté ! _*à l'auteure*_ Je valide complètement !

_*Wei Wuxian est h.s car, littéralement parlant en train de mourir de rire par terre*_

_*Nie Huaisang pique un fou-rire monumental et en perd son éventail* _

_*Lan Zhan choppe Wei Wuxian et ils disparaissent, vous vous doutez où (mais quels chauds lapins)* xD_

_*Jiang Cheng est tellement désespéré par ce délire qu'il s'en tape la tête sur la table*_

Jiang YanLi : _*toute sourire*_ Vu que je semble être la seule encore valide ici, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu et je vous encourage fortement _*sourire inquiétant*_ à laisser de nombreuses reviews à l'auteure pour l'encourager. A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*a du mal à ne pas repartir en fou-rire dément*_ Je dédie encore ce nouveau délire à **sasukedecaudry** qui a involontairement lancée une perche lors d'une conversation Messenger à propos d'une lèvre qui saignait et d'un baiser pouvant la "guérir" ... Voilà ce que cela a donné avec mon imagination des plus tordues! XD En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Moi je vous retrouve plus tard ! _*part se planquer car reçois des tomates dans la gueule*_

* * *

Petites précisions:

\- UA moderne, schoolfic

\- Pensées des personnages en _italique_

_-_ Messages ou textos en _**gras italique**_

\- Texte de la pièce en **gras**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Angelyoru: _*ricane encore de sa connerie précédente*_ Ravie que ça t'ais plus! Je m'en suis toujours pas remise moi-même, c'est pour dire! xD Oui, une petite scène chaude entre ces deux-là est toujours très appréciée autant pour moi que pour vous, mes yaoistes adorés! Bref, bonne lecture à toi en espérant que tu aimeras ce nouveau délire! xD

stickgirl512: _*repart en fou-rire devant ta critique*_ JPP de tes délires, sérieux! Toujours aussi excellentes, tes avis! Je valide! Sinon, merci pour tes compliments chaleureux et ton soutien, ça me fait super plaisir et je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Septième Récit**

**La Belle aux Bois Dormants**

**ou**

**Commentaire Wei Wuxian se retrouve en Princesse en Détresse!**

* * *

Le lycée Gusu. Un magnifique et prestigieux établissement niché au creux d'une montagne, entouré d'une splendide forêt, des sources chaudes, avec des équipements derniers cris… Et tout le tralala. Bref ! Revenons à nos étudiants, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Le calme et la sérénité régnait dans cette école haute gamme…

\- NON MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI ?! Hurla un Jiang Cheng complètement hors de ses gonds.

\- Mais on n'y peut rien, les rôles ont été tirés au sort ! S'indigna le frère aîné de l'héritier des Jiang en s'arrachant limite les cheveux.

Jiang YanLi de son côté, semblait être la seule du trio à trouver cette situation des plus amusantes.

\- Mais enfin, les filles auraient dues avoir des rôles de filles et des garçons des rôles de garçons ! Et c'est qui le prince ?

\- Lan Zhan ! Dit piteusement Wei Wuxian, alias Wei Ying pour les intimes.

\- Tu n'aurai pas trafiqué le tirage au sort ?! Reprit Jiang Cheng en entendant ça et connaissant parfaitement les sentiments de son aîné envers l'impassible Président du Comité de Discipline de l'école.

\- Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ?! Pour une fois, que j'ai rien fais !

\- C'est justement le «pour une fois» qui fait louche dans ta phrase !

\- Mais tu as pensé à qui d'autre que moi, pourrait faire un truc pareil ?!

Un silence flotta quelques secondes entre les deux frères avant qu'ils ne s'écrient en chœur.

\- XUE YANG !

Et ils détalèrent de la salle de classe qu'ils avaient réquisitionnés pour leur «pétage de câble», laissant leur grande-sœur adorée toute seule. Cette dernière lâcha un léger ricanement avant de sortir son portable. Elle tapa rapidement mais avec la légèreté qui la caractérisait.

«_**De **_

_**à Fanboy de A-Xian**_

_**Ils ont compris, tu ferais bien de courir aussi vite que tu le peux si tu ne veux pas finir en charpie. **_

_**Bonne chance. **_»

Elle appuya sur «_Envoyer_». La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et la fit éclater de rire, sans pour autant l'étonner.

«_**De Fanboy de A-Xian**_

_**à **_

_**T'inquiète, Princesse des Lotus, je sais déjà qui va me sauver le cul ! Ils sont deux et ultra canons, en plus d'être à fonds sur moi xD **_

_**Mais merci quand même !**_ »

\- Mais quel idiot, celui-là ! C'est à se demander lequel est le plus gamin !

L.W x W.W

Finalement, nos deux fous-furieux ne parvinrent pas à mettre leurs mains sur le sacripant qui avait trafiqué le tirage au sort de la pièce que leur école préparait pour la Fête de la Culture et qui s'avérait être celle de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Les cours terminèrent tôt ce jour-là et tous les acteurs sélectionnés pour la pièce par le tirage au sort se retrouvèrent dans le gymnase de l'école. L'ambiance était assez bizarre au vu de l'attribution plus qu'étrange des rôles. Ces derniers étaient répartis ainsi :

\- Lan Wangji : le Prince Charmant

\- Wei Wuxian (à son plus grand désespoir) : la Belle au Bois Dormant (Aurore)

\- Jiang Cheng : Narrateur

\- Jiang YanLi : Reine, mère de la princesse

\- Jin ZiXuan : Roi, père de la princesse

\- Xue Yang : Maléfique

\- Jing GuangYao : Diablotin 1

\- SuShe : Diablotin 2

\- Nie Huaisang : Fée

\- Wen Ning : Fée

\- Wen Qing : Fée et Médecin attitré

\- Bien ! Tout le monde se calme et écoute. Déclara le Président du Conseil des Élèves, en la personne du frère aîné de Lan Wangji, Lan XiChen.

Selon la totalité des élèves de l'établissement, cet homme était la gentillesse et le charisme incarné. Avec seulement quelques mots, l'aîné des Deux Jades de Gusu savait se faire écouter de manière instantanée et attentive.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas craqué pour ce frère là, idiot ?! Grogna Jiang Cheng à voix basse de manière à ce que seul son frère adoré _*toussotements de l'auteure*_ l'entende.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui a craqué sur lui ! Rétorqua Wei Ying en lui tirant la langue et coupant la chique à son cadet qui ne put que refermer la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Parfait, merci à vous d'être ici. Comme vous vous en doutez, je suis le Président du Conseil des Élèves, Lan XiChen. Je serai le metteur en scène de cette pièce aussi, si vous avez une question ou un soucis, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en faire part. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous venir en aide. Des questions ?

Une seule main se leva et Jiang Cheng se faceplama tandis que leurs amis levaient les yeux au ciel. Exaspérés mais aucunement surpris.

\- Wei Wuxian ?

\- Puis-je éliminer la nuisance qui a fait en sorte que je me retrouve dans le rôle de la princesse en détresse ?

\- Je t'attends, le Cynophobe* ! S'écria Xue Yang en retirant sa veste d'uniforme.

\- Tu vas morfler, le Psycho !

\- Les bagarres sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Comme l'atteinte à la vie d'autrui. Déclara calmement Lan Wangji en dardant ses prunelles dorés sur Wei Wuxian puis sur Xue Yang, les faisant tous les deux se figer de terreur devant leur profonde froideur à donner les pires cauchemars possibles aux plus durs des durs à cuirs.

_\- Flippant !_

Lan XiChen envoya un regard reconnaissant à son cadet et reprit.

\- Une dernière chose avant que nous passions aux essayages des costumes qui nous ont été généreusement fournis par l'Association de Théâtre de Caiyi. Je vous précise également que Nie MingJue, qui n'a pas pu se libérer de sa compétition de kendo, sera notre machiniste.

Nie Huaisang soupira de soulagement derrière son éventail. Il adorait son grande-frère mais ce dernier était tellement sanguin que cela l'épuisait de jouer les catalyseurs et les médiateurs presque 24h/24.

\- Les costumes…

Wei Wuxian avait pâlit à la mention des costumes au vu de son rôle… Il allait devoir porter une PUTAIN DE ROBE !

-Et à froufrous en plus ! Rajouta Xue Yang en posant une main pas du tout compatissante sur une épaule du jeune homme au ruban écarlate.

\- Vas te faire foutre, enfoiré ! Tu seras pas mieux lotit, je te rappelle !

\- Légèrement, j'aurai le droit à une longue robe noire, moi ! Ça sera mieux que du rose ! Rétorqua Xue Yang avec un rictus narquois qui fit grincer les dents de Wei Wuxian.

\- Je vais te-

\- A-Xian, intervient alors YanLi d'une voix douce en posant une main sur le poing serrer de son premier jeune frère.

Wei Wuxian soupira et s'efforça de se calmer tandis que Xue Yang était littéralement récupérer par Song Lan et Xiao XingChen, les cousins du Wei qui s'étaient tous deux portés volontaire pour jouer les costumiers et surveiller leur turbulent compagnon au cas où. Tandis que Song Lan choppait le noiraud par la taille et le balançait sur son épaule comme un sac à patates alors qu'il se débattait plus ou moins furieusement, Xiao XingChen s'excusa auprès du trio Jiang et tous trois se dirigèrent vers les coulisses, laissant derrière eux, une fratrie partagée entre l'envie de ricaner ou de soupirer devant un tel comportement de la future sorcière de la pièce de théâtre.

Si Jiang Cheng n'allait pas devoir porter un costume à proprement parler, il fut rapidement décidé qu'il devrait au moins enfiler un déguisement certes plus simple mais tout de même dans le ton de la pièce. Ce qui le fit jurer comme un charretier sous les ricanements de Wei Ying avant que ce dernier ne se rappelle de son propre cas… Si bien, qu'ils furent deux à jurer et ne se calmèrent que lorsque que leur grande-sœur vénérée leur promit de leur faire sa fameuse soupe s'ils arrêtaient de ronchonner et supportaient cette pénible, monstrueuse, effroyable séance d'essayage. Salivant par avance, nos deux lascars se prosternèrent presque devant la jeune femme en mauve en lui répétant haut et fort combien elle était la meilleure de toutes les grandes-sœurs du monde entier voir de l'univers. Ce qui la fit rire comme à chaque fois que ce genre de scène se produisait.

La séance d'essayage se passa finalement relativement bien. Le costume de Jiang Cheng fut rapidement trouvé, un ensemble dans diverses nuances de violet composé d'un pantalon, d'une chemise à jabot, d'une longue veste et d'une paire de bottes noires. YanLi trouva également son propre costume très rapidement. La jeune femme allait porter une splendide robe d'un mauve doux aux manches bouffantes ornées de rubans blancs et dans laquelle étaient cousus divers motifs floraux en fil d'argent ainsi que des chaussures assorties. En revanche, elle fut insupportable pour Wei Wuxian qui se retrouva avec deux robes pour le spectacle. Si la rose presque identique à celle de sa sœur lui inspirait le plus profond dégoût, le jeune homme se lamenta au lieu de se débattre pour la seconde robe. Mais pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? J'y viens, mes petits yaoïstes, j'y viens. La couleur de sa seconde robe lui posait autant problème que la première car celle chose, mêlait le blanc et le bleu ! Bon, d'accord, il ne méprisait pas ces couleurs, il les trouvaient belles mais uniquement sur l'homme qu'il aimait et certainement pas sur lui ! Le noir et le rouge étaient ses coloris favoris avec toutes les nuances de la seconde couleur. Il appréciait également le mauve de sa famille adoptive et tolérait le gris mais sûrement pas le bleu et le blanc des enterrements, encore moins ! Bref, mais notre future princesse eut beau tempêter, il n'eut pas le choix, il allait devoir porter cette chose pour la représentation…

_\- Mais quelle guigne ! _

L.W x W.W

Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas toujours compter sur ses parents pour se sentir soutenu ! Wei Ying en eut la preuve le soir même de tout ce bordel car Madame Yu et son époux, son oncle Jiang ne manquèrent nullement cette occasion pour se fendre la poire sur son dos. Encore plus que d'habitude évidement, car les frasques et les blagues en tous genres, c'était la marque de fabrique du jeune homme aux argentés. Mais c'était tellement rare que cela soit sur le farceur que ce genre chose retombait que cela méritait clairement le fou-rire du couple Jiang en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Tu feras une magnifique princesse, A-Xian ! Compte sur nous pour venir voir la représentation !

Le dit A-Xian lâcha un piteux gémissement faisant encore plus rie son oncle et sa tante tandis que Jiang Cheng et YanLi se retenaient tous deux difficilement de faire la même chose que leurs parents.

_\- J'aurai dû rester au lit ce matin, ou vérifier mon horoscope en ce qui concerne la malchance avant de partir à l'école…_

L.W x W.W

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent un peu plus calmes bien que les répétitions pour la pièce tenaient davantage du bordel intersidéral que d'autre chose, au moins tous passaient un bon moment, même le pauvre XiChen qui semblait s'arracher les cheveux avec Wei Wuxian et Xue Yang qui ne parvenaient pas à se retenir de se chercher des noises, Jiang Cheng qui changeait des phrases dans sa narration et qui faisait presque mourir tout le monde de rire à chaque changement et YanLi qui ne faisait strictement rien pour arranger les choses, se contentant de ricaner dans son coin avec le cadet des Nie qui semblait être devenu son complice.

Les autres choses qui ne changèrent pas de d'habitude furent les provocations et les blagues de Wei Wuxian envers Lan Wangji. Pourtant, ceux qui connaissaient bien le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes attachés par un ruban écarlate remarquèrent bien la différence entre les dites blagues et les précédentes. Elles étaient presque plus douces et moins enfantines, comme s'il voulait faire comprendre quelque chose envers le destinataire de ses pitreries. YanLi et Jiang Cheng savaient tous deux parfaitement ce que leur frère tentait d'exprimer sans y arriver, aussi ils l'encourageaient discrètement.

Les répétitions défilèrent tout aussi rapidement que les semaines qui précédaient la représentation devant les autres étudiants ainsi que leurs familles et les autres visiteurs. Les rôles furent bien mémorisés par tous et le duo de costumier fit les dernières retouches aux costumes environ une semaine avant la Grande Première. Cependant, il restait une scène qui bloquait. Et pas n'importe laquelle, chers yaoïstes ! Oh que non ! Rien de moins que la fameuse scène du baiser que le prince était censé offrir à la princesse pour la tirer de son profond sommeil d'un siècle ! Vous avez bien lus ! Et connaissant nos deux concernés par cette scène, je vous laisse imaginer la galère ! _*ricanements diaboliques de l'auteure* _Durant aucune de ces répétitions, nos futurs tourtereaux ne parvinrent pas à jouer correctement cette scène, si bien que l'aîné des Deux Jades jeta l'éponge, tout en espérant que son cher petit frère parviendra à enfin se déclarer à celui qu'il aimait passionnément depuis longtemps avant la représentation pour que le baiser puisse être fait sans encombre. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas des masses dessus…

L.W x W.W

Tous les acteurs ainsi que fameux metteur en scène se trouvaient dans les coulisses et la tension était palpable, pour une fois, même Xue Yang était calme car lui aussi commençait à ressentir le stress des autres et le sien l'envahir. Huaisang avait jeté un petit coup d'œil derrière le rideaux, dans la salle et les avaient informé que les spectateurs commençaient à s'installer et allaient sûrement être assez nombreux. Si habituellement, Wei Ying aurait foutu un coup de coude à son ami d'enfance accro aux éventails, il était bien trop nerveux pour y songer à ce moment-là. Jiang Cheng angoissait lui aussi de son côté dans la régie d'où il devait accomplir son rôle de narrateur. Finalement, parmi les acteurs qui chuchotaient en s'encourageant entre eux, Lan XiChen intervient et ramena le silence.

\- Mes amis, dans quelques minutes la pièce pour laquelle nous avons tant travailler, va démarrer. Aussi avant cela, je tiens à vous remercier de vous être autant investis pour que cela soit réussi et aussi pour les bons moments que nous avons passés tous et toutes ensembles. Sur ce, bonne chance !

\- Merci Zewu-Jun ! Répondirent tous les acteurs en un bel ensemble qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

XiChen envoya un message à Jiang Cheng qui fit les réglages de son nécessaires et se tient prêt à commencer alors que YanLi dans sa magnifique robe de Reine et coiffée avec goût, une couronne en strass reposant devant son chignon s'assit auprès de celui qui était devenu son petit-ami au fil des semaines malgré la réticence de ses cadets adorés. Jin ZiXuan, car c'était bien lui, ou le Paon comme le surnommait Wei Ying était déjà assit dans le trône qui devait les accueillir lui et la jeune femme. Vêtu d'un costume de Roi, tout en nuances de jaune et doré, avec une couronne sur ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval sur l'arrière de son crâne, il posa un regard aimant sur la jeune femme qui vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et la complimenta discrètement, la faisant rougir au passage. Juste avant que les trois coups ne retentissent, Wei Ying attrapa un poupon factice et l'apporta rapidement à sa grande sœur, en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les ourlets de son imposante robe rose avant de repartir vers les coulisses tout aussi vite sans manquer de lancer un regard noir au nouveau compagnon de sa Shijie bien-aimée. Devant sa chute manquée, Xue Yang se moqua évidement de lui et les deux jeunes hommes manquèrent d'en venir aux mains, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, ils furent séparés par une phrase bien assassine de Lan Wangji qui les dardaient de son regard d'or glacé.

Ce fut la voix de Jiang Cheng dans les haut-parleurs disposés aux quatre coins de la salle qui calma l'agitation.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous présentons aujourd'hui, la pièce de théâtre réalisée par la classe des Nuages du lycée Gusu, la Belle aux Bois Dormants. Le rideau se leva sur la première scène de la pièce. Le décor représentait une salle du trône mêlant le doré et le jaune. **Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, existait un royaume sur lequel régnait un couple royal des plus harmonieux. Le Roi et son épouse, la Reine veillait avec toute la tendresse du monde sur leurs sujets et vivaient heureux et dans l'aisance. Cela faisait cependant plusieurs années qu'ils rêvaient tous deux d'autre chose que toutes les prières de l'univers ne leur permit pas d'obtenir jusque là. Un enfant. Le Roi et la Reine désirait plus que tout avoir un descendant à qui confier leur royaume peu importait que cela soit un garçon ou une fille du moment que ce bébé serait en bonne santé. ****Pourtant, un beau jour, leurs prières furent exhaussées et la Reine tomba enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à une magnifique fille que le couple prénomma ****Aurore. ****Deux mois après la naissance de la Princesse, les époux donnèrent une grande fête en leur palais. Après avoir présenté la petite au peuple, ce fut autour des trois Fées que le couple avaient choisies pour Marraines de venir saluer la petite fille. **

Ce fut à ce moment que les dites fées - Nie Huaisang, Wen Qing et Wen Ning – arrivèrent sur scène sous une petite pluie de confettis censés représenter la poussière de fées. Autant voir la belle Wen Qing en robe inspirée des toges grecques était une vision de rêve… Autant voir Wen Ning et Nie Huaisang dans ce genre de tenue c'était… plus qu'hilarant ! Il y eu d'ailleurs de nombreux fous rires parmi les spectateurs mais aussi parmi les acteurs restés en coulisses. Wei Ying et Xue Yang riaient de concert et comme des baleines avec les larmes aux coins des yeux lorsqu'Huaisang fit une révérence assez maladroite devant les souverains de la pièce. YanLi elle-même eut d'ailleurs du mal à se retenir de rire tandis que ZiXuan se reprit rapidement.

\- **Vos Majestés**, commença Wen Qing en s'inclinant une seconde fois, **nous avons eu l'honneur d'être nommées Marraines de votre Princesse par vos soins, aussi nous venons lui offrir chacune un présent.**

\- **Faites, mes chères Fées.** Répondit ZiXuan en se mordant légèrement la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Wen Ning fut le premier à s'avancer vers le trône de la Reine qui tenait le poupon dans ses bras, il agita la baguette qu'il tenait et déclara :

\- **Je lui offre le don de la beauté, physique et intérieure. Elle sera aimée par tous dans le royaume.**

\- **Je lui offre le don d'une voix aussi belle que celle d'un rossignol, cristalline et douce qui charmera tous ceux qui l'entendront.** Reprit Wen Qing en agitant sa propre baguette à la suite de son frère.

\- **Quand à moi**, acheva Nie Huaisang (_T.K : Et on garde le meilleur pour la fin xD … ou pas !_), **je lui donne le don de-**

Un terrible ricanement se fit entendre par tous et coupa la dernière Marraine dans sa phrase tandis que le noir tombait sur les spectateurs. Jiang Cheng alluma un projecteur sur l'allée centrale qui séparaient ces derniers en deux groupes et illumina la silhouette élancée et arrogante de celui qui jouait terrifiante _*toussotements de l'auteure*_ Sorcière Maléfique, alias Xue Yang. Vêtu d'une longue robe noire fendue sur le devant faite de cuir, il arborait une coiffure semblable à la version Maléfique de Disney et ses cheveux s'étaient donc retrouvés enroulés autour des cornes en plastiques nichées sur sa tête. Pour compléter son ensemble, il portait des bottes hautes à talons aiguilles et des gants montants jusqu'à ses aisselles. Enfin, ses yeux étaient soulignés de noir, accentuant son côté démoniaque déjà bien présent – dixit Wei Ying et Jiang Cheng. Il tenait également dans l'une de ses mais, un sceptre noueux noir ornés d'une boule de cristal teintée en vert.

\- **J'ai entendu dire que le Roi et la Reine donnent un****e grande fête en leur palais pour la naissance de leur adorable petite Princesse ! Que tous étaient invités, sauf moi-même ! Voudrait-on me tenir à l'écart ? **Demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique en avançant jusqu'à monter sur la scène, faisant face aux Fées.

\- **Maléfique ! Allons donc, qui voudrait d'une Sorcière aussi atroce que vous au palais ?!** Asséna Wen Qing en fusillant le trouble fait du regard.

Ce dernier lâcha un ricanement, assumant pleinement son rôle.

\- **Une Sorcière Atroce, j'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi, chère Fée pour ton propre bien !**

Remarquant vite que la situation risquait de déraper au-delà de la pièce de théâtre, Nie Huaisang jeta un bref regard en direction des têtes couronnées. YanLi se leva, déposa le poupon dans les bras de son «mari» et calma légèrement le jeu en accaparant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle.

\- **C'est de ma faute, Grande Maléfique, je m'en excuse, car l'on m'avait affirmé que vous détestiez ce genre de réjouissance.**

Xue Yang ne se départit pas de son sourire qui se voulait sinistre.

\- **Il est vrai que l'ambiance festive n'est guère à mon goût mais je déteste encore plus d'être ignoré ! Surtout que j'ai moi aussi un cadeau à faire à votre nouvelle Princesse.**

Il s'approcha de ZiXuan qui tenait le poupon et frappa le sol de la scène de son sceptre.

**\- Votre petite Princesse sera effectivement magnifique en grandissant. Pleine de grâce, de beauté et de douceur. Elle sera très heureuse, aimée de tous pour sa bonté. Mais toutes ces niaiseries s'achèveront le jour de son seizième anniversaire lorsqu'elle se piquera le doigt à la pointe d'une quenouille … ET EN MOURRA !**

**\- Oh non ! **Crièrent la Reine et son époux, horrifiés.

**\- EMPAREZ-VOUS DE CETTE ****SORCIÈRE**** ! **Cria le Roi, sans lâcher son précieux bébé.

**\- ****NUL NE M'ARRÊTERA !**

Xue Yang éclata de rire et tandis qu'un nuage de fumée recouvrait la scène, il s'éclipsa dans les coulisses où il fut accueillit par de nombreux fous-rires face à sa prestation. Même Wei Wuxian n'en pouvait plus tellement c'était parti en vrille ! Pendant ce temps sur la scène…

\- **Malédiction ! Nous sommes perdus, cette sorcière a jeté un sort à notre enfant ! **S'effondra YanLi, vite rattrapée par Wen Qing. **Bonnes Fées, venez-nous en aide !**

**\- Il vous reste mon don, que je ne vous avais encore pas dévoilé, **reprit donc Huaisang en agitant sa baguette.** Je ne peux totalement défaire le mauvais sort mais je peux en atténuer les effets. La Princesse se piquera bien le doigt, le jour de son seizième anniversaire mais n'en mourra pas, elle ne sera qu'endormie. Seul le baiser d'un Prince Charmant dont l'amour lui serait total et d'une pureté sans égal pourra la tirer d'un long sommeil qui durera cent années.**

La lumière s'éteignit et tous regagnèrent les coulisses où ils furent accueillis par des félicitations et des rires. Les familles des acteurs présentes dans le publique ricanaient allègrement devant les bêtises de leurs enfants et Jiang Cheng eut tout autant du mal à se remettre des conneries de ses camarades. Il but un bon quart de sa bouteille d'eau et il reprit son rôle de narrateur quelques minutes plus tard, le temps que ses amis se préparent à reprendre.

\- **A l'annonce du mauvais sort jeté par Maléfique à la Princesse que ses parents avaient décidés d'appeler Aurore, le Roi donna des ordres pour que l'on brûla tous les rouets et toutes les quenouilles du royaume. ****Si cette décision fut comprise par tous les sujets du royaume, elle n'en demeura pas moins grave pour ses finances. Mais ils firent face et les années passèrent. Aurore grandit pour devenir la magnifique princesse que ses Marraines avaient décrites. Elle était superbe et d'une grande bonté avec ses sujets. La douceur transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes, **le narrateur toussa brièvement faisant ricaner certains dans les coulisses. **Finalement, le jour des 16 ans de la jeune fille arriva…**

Le rideau se leva une seconde fois sur le décor de la salle du trône et YanLi fit signe à son cher A-Xian de les rejoindre sur scène. Ce dernier s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce sans regarder les spectateurs tellement il se sentait ridicule dans sa robe rose à froufrous et sa coiffure bouclée.

**\- Ma chère fille, comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Bien, ma mère. **Répondit Wei Ying en grimaçant légèrement car les talons qu'il portait lui faisait un mal de chien aux pieds.

**\- ****Ma chérie, le Bal donné en l'honneur de tes 16 ans a lieu ce soir, tu ferais mieux d'aller vite te préparer. **Reprit YanLi du ton doux d'une mère.

Wei Ying lui offrit un sourire, s'inclina encore maladroitement et quitta la scène pour quelques minutes. ZiXuan se tourna vers celle qui jouait sa femme.

**\- Penses-tu, ma mie que tout se passera bien ?**

**\- Je prie les Dieux pour cela depuis 16 ans, mon ami…**

Le rideau tomba de nouveau et se releva quelques minutes plus tard sur le décor d'une chambre de princesse dans laquelle était apparut une quenouille comme par magie.

**\- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!**

La «princesse» tourna quelques secondes autour du mystérieux objet et avança son doigt vers la quenouille. S'y piquant, Wei Ying poussa un cri ridicule et abusé avant de faire littéralement le mort. Évidement, Xue Yang se bidonna comme un abruti et le narrateur manqua de ricaner comme un dingue lui aussi.

**\- Oh ma Fille ! **Hurlèrent le couple souverain en voyant le corps de leur enfant à terre et inerte.

YanLi alla promptement se saisir de son cadet et le serra contre elle, dissimulant son visage dans son cou et lâchant un léger rire tellement elle ne parvenait plus à se retenir. ZiXuan se rapprocha et manqua lui aussi de ricaner alors que le rideau se baissait une nouvelle fois. Dès que personne ne put les voir, Wei Ying rouvrit les yeux et se dégagea de l'éteinte de sa sœur avant d'éclater rire à son tour.

**\- Afin que la Princesse ne se réveille pas sans les siens, les Fées prirent la décision d'endormir tout le royaume. Et tous se réveilleraient à l'instant où la princesse sortirait de son long sommeil.**

**Le temps passa donc. Peu à peu, les autres royaumes oublièrent et les ronces entourèrent le palais royal. Un siècle s'écoula paisiblement, sans que l'on eu revu Maléfique. Et tous pensèrent qu'elle n'était plus. Pourtant, un jour, le destin se remit en marche. Un Prince vient en ce royaume après avoir eu connaissance de l'histoire de la Belle aux Bois Dormants. **Ce fut à ce moment que Lan Wangji entra en scène. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit et rigide, une main dans son dos et son épée à la hanche. Et qu'il se tourna vers le château entouré de ronces qui servait de décor. **Lorsqu'il parvient en vue du palais, les Fées vinrent à sa rencontre. **

**\- Depuis le temps que l'on vous attendais, ô Prince ! **Commença Wen Qing en faisant mine d'apparaître sur la scène dans un tourbillon de poussière de Fées.

À ces cotés, Wen Ning et Nie Huaisang firent également une révérence, heureusement moins maladroite que la première, et enchaînèrent.

**\- Cela fait 100 ans que nous attendons votre venue, pour enfin sauver notre filleule bien-aimée, la Princesse Aurore ! Confirma Huaisang. **

**\- Est-ce cette Princesse qui a été maudite par la Sorcière Maléfique ? **Interrogea le Prince, suivant rigoureusement son script contrairement à certains.

**\- Oui, Seigneur, elle aurait dû mourir mais notre sœur a pu amoindrir le sortilège ainsi la Princesse a eut la vie sauve mais elle dort depuis l'activation de sa malédiction.** Termina Wen Ning.

**\- Après encore quelques échanges, le trio féerique mena le Prince jusqu'au palais en passant à travers l'épaisse forêt de ronces qui entourait l'édifice royal sans se douter qu'ils étaient observés par la Sorcière et ses laquets. Cette dernière était furieuse d'apprendre que sa victime était encore vie et qu'en plus quelqu'un allait tenter de la sauver. Afin de supprimer la Princesse, les Fées et le royaume de sa victime de manière définitive, elle mijota un plan diabolique. Elle dirigea tout le groupe vers les Catacombes du palais et parvient à se débarrasser des Fées. Celles-ci se retrouvèrent donc séparer du Prince Philippe et durent protéger les habitants du château car les ronces, animées par Maléfique, les menaçaient. Philippe se retrouva donc rapidement devant l'immonde Sorcière cornues.**

Quelques rires retentirent au surnom donné par le narrateur à l'antagoniste de l'histoire, celui-ci grogna contre lui d'ailleurs mais dû se concentrer sur son rôle. Xue Yang se posta devant Lan Wangji, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres et flanquer de ses deux sbires qui portaient de ridicules costumes de diablotins. Tout en cuir noir avec des tridents en plastiques, Jin GuangYao et SuShe étaient vraiment ridicules ! Heureusement que celui-ci ne tuait pas, d'ailleurs. Wei Ying ne se priva pas pour piquer un immonde fou-rire depuis les coulisses en les voyant dans cette tenue et franchement, il ne fut pas le seul. Bref, revenons à notre prince charmant qui avait lui-même du mal à ne pas laisser voir un sourire sur son visage impassible.

**\- Prince Philippe, vous voici. Comme vous le savez sans doute, je suis Maléfique, celle qui a jetée le sort sur la Princesse Aurore.**

**\- Plaisir non partagé.** Répliqua-t-il sur son habituel ton froid.

**\- Que venez-vous faire dans ce royaume, HanGuang-Jun ?** Demanda la Sorcière en s'approchant du Prince et en faisant glisser l'un de ses ongles (en plastique, précisons-le tout de même xD) le long de la joue du Chef du Comité de Discipline jusqu'à son menton.

Lan Wangji attrapa rapidement la main du fauteur de trouble qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir et l'écarta de son visage.

**\- Je suis venu t'éliminer**. Rétorqua-t-il froidement, ses prunelles dorées aussi acérées que des lames.

**\- Mes serviteurs ! Occupez-vous de lui ! **S'exclama la Sorcière en se défaisant de la prise princière.

**\- ON EST PAS TES LARBINS ! **

Xue Yang dû vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas pouffer de rire et les fusilla du regard avant de s'écarter, laissant le nouveau trio ainsi former, jouer la scène de combat. Évidement Lan Wangji tira son épée et le combat s'engagea. Bien sûr, Lan Wangji étant le prince, il eut rapidement le dessus sur ses deux assaillants qui feignirent la mort. Il se jeta ensuite sur le véritable antagoniste de l'histoire qui barra difficilement son attaque.

**\- Tue-moi, noble Prince ! Mais que feras-tu ensuite ? Ta belle princesse attend mais si jamais cela ne marche pas, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Ton amour ne sera peut-être pas assez fort ! **

**\- Tu parles trop, pour une morte.**

Et il fit mine de poignarder la Sorcière qui tourna de l'œil et s'effondra. Lan Wangji déposa Xue Yang au sol et se redressa avec panache en rengainant son épée. Le rideau tomba une nouvelle fois et les applaudissements retentirent à tout rompre dans la salle. Apparemment, la pièce était un succès jusque là. Jiang Cheng but une nouvelle gorgée et reprit.

**\- Maléfique était enfin vaincu et les ronces cessèrent leurs assauts sur les habitants encore endormis du château. Les Fées vinrent le retrouver et tous quatre se rendirent dans la chambre où la Princesse Aurore sommeillait encore.**

Ainsi le rideau se leva sur un décor de chambre de Princesse où seul un lit trônait. Sur ce même lit, l'Indompté reposait. Mais pas des plus calmement au vu des grimaces qu'il faisait. Wen Qing et Nie Huaisang manquèrent de lâcher un rire en le voyant faire toutes les figures possibles et imaginables. Tandis que Lan Wangji ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux ors de la silhouette de son bien-aimé. Sa robe bleue était moins volumineuse et plus simple que la première et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient toujours bouclés et un simple diadème ornait le haut de son crâne. Il était magnifique, même vêtu comme une femme. Wei Ying avait croisés ses mains sur son ventre et tentait vainement de faire le vide dans son esprit et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Cette fois, ils y étaient. Le baiser tant attendu devait avoir lieu.

**\- ****Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de la réveiller, bon Prince.** Déclara Wen Ning.

Lan Wangji hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit avec dignité, sans quitter son tendre amour du regard. Puis après un petit moment qui sembla une éternité pour tous, Lan Wangji se pencha, posant une de ses mains près de la tête de Wei Wuxian afin de garder un bon équilibre et éviter de tomber sur l'étendu.

\- Wei Ying.

Ce murmure fit frissonner celui qui jouait la Princesse qui n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Lan Wangji ferma les yeux et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles légèrement rosées de son bien-aimé, lui offrant ainsi son premier baiser. Aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon ou une pétale de rose. Cette simple pression fut comme un instant d'éternité, de pur bonheur pour les deux partis impliqués. Mais ils durent bientôt se séparer et Wei Ying ouvrit les yeux, un sourire illuminant son doux visage. Lan Wangji lui tendit la main et la serra doucement alors qu'il aida sa «princesse» à se lever et à quitter le lit.

**\- C'est ainsi que la Princesse Aurore se réveilla enfin de son long sommeil de 100 ans et que tous les habitants du château se réveillèrent avec elle. Lorsque le Roi et la Reine retrouvèrent leur fille, ils furent si heureux de la voir en compagnie d'un Prince dont les yeux brillaient d'amour pour elle. Peu de temps plus tard, l'union d'Aurore et Philippe fut célébrée. Le nouveau couple royal vécut ainsi heureux et dans l'aisance tout en voyant avec tendresse sur son peuple et cela jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.**

Le rideau tomba pour de bon cette fois et les applaudissements tonnèrent dans la salle et les acteurs se placèrent en ligne devant le rideau pour saluer avant de se répartir en petits groupes. Les filles allèrent se changer les premières tandis que les garçons, Jiang Cheng inclus ricanaient des petites improvisations qui s'étaient furtivement glissées durant la représentation. Les seuls qui manquèrent à l'appel furent le Prince et la Princesse.

Lan Wangji n'avait pas lâché la main de son cher et tendre après le salut et l'avait rapidement attiré à l'écart. Wei Wuxian ne s'était pas débattu, encore trop sonné du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques minutes auparavant. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dissimulés dans un coin des coulisses et le cadet des Deux Jades tenaient les mains tremblantes de Wei Ying contre son torse. L'Indompté pouvait sentir le cœur du Chef du Comité de Discipline du lycée sous ses doigts et ce dernier semblait faire écho au sien qui battait la chamade. Intimidé comme jamais, le jeune homme aux prunelles argentés laissa ces dernières croiser les iris ors du plus grand et une fois que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils ne parvinrent plus à se quitter. Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, sans se parler de vive voix, leurs yeux faisant pour eux toute la conversation. Puis les mots quittèrent leurs lèvres naturellement.

\- Wei Ying… Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Lan Zhan. Mon Prince bien-aimé.

Lan Zhan laissa voir un magnifique sourire illuminer son visage et il se pencha de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui portait encore sa robe bleue. Un second baiser fut échanger et celui-ci en revanche, se fit rapidement plus passionné que le premier.

L.W x W.W

\- Tu as bien accompli ta mission, cher Xue Yang.

\- Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous, Jeune Maître Nie et Princesse des Lotus, ricana Xue Yang, ce fut un plaisir !

Il empocha son paquet de bonbons aux divers parfums et s'en alla retrouver ses amours en ricanant. Nos deux comploteurs se sourirent en regardant à nouveau le couple nouvellement formé.

\- Ah très chère ! Soupira Nie Huaisang en ressortant son éventail favoris. Je trouve que nous avons fait un très bon travail !

\- Certes, mon ami. Répondit YanLi en lissant sa jupe. Qui sont les suivants sur notre liste ?

Nie Huaisang sortit alors la liste en question de sa poche et y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Un nouveau gros dossier, ma foi. Ton second frère et Zewu-Jun.

YanLi leva les yeux au ciel et s'esclaffa.

\- Voilà qui nous occupera sans doute jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Bonus ou le prétexte d'écriture de ce délire.**

Lan Wangji remarqua alors la blessure qui se trouvait au coin droit des lèvres de son cher et tendre et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

\- Ah ça ! C'est juste un petit différent avec cet abruti qui me sert de fanboy en plus de se taper mes cousins ! Expliqua Wei Ying avec humour.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Disons que le tirage au sort n'était pas sous le signe du hasard, comme je le pensais mais aussi que ce petit enfoiré avait été en quelque sorte payé pour le faire, juste parce qu'apparemment se foutre de ma gueule l'amuse encore plus que n'importe quoi d'autre !

Lan Wangji leva les yeux au ciel mais il ne put qu'hocher la tête ensuite car lui aussi s'était douté que le tirage au sort avait été truqué. Que les rôles principaux leur tombent justement dessus avait été directement suspect à ses yeux. Mais laissant cela de côté, il plaça sa main sur la joue du côté de la petite blessure et tourna le visage de son bien-aimé vers le sien.

\- Il faudra tout de même soigner cela.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de Wei Ying.

\- Mon doux Prince Charmant voudrait-il s'en charger ?

\- Hm. Avec plaisir.

Le bruit d'un doux baiser sensuel fut alors la seule chose qui se fit ensuite entendre.

* * *

Coin des persos

_*complètement k.o d'épuisement et par fou-rires*_

Jiang Cheng et Wei Ying : _*de concert et complètement outrés*_ SHIJIE !

YanLi : _*mine totalement innocente*_ Oui, mes chéris ?

_*Nie Huaisang ayant vu les emmerdes venir est déjà parti se planquer en sécurité* _

_*Lan Zhan est absolument ravi de ce texte et fait livrer pleins de choses à l'auteure* _

_*Lan XiChen en peux plus de tout ce bordel et va se faire un thé* _

_*Lan Qiren s'est encore évanoui... Ça commence à être lassant cette blague*_

Wei Ying : Autant de la part de Huaisang, y a plus rien qui m'étonne mais toi, shijie ! O_O Alors là, je suis sur le cul !

Jiang Cheng : _*capte la fin du délire*_ ... Je vais y passer aussi... _*part déprimer dans son coin* _

Wen Qing : _*complètement détachée du truc mais s'est bien marrée*_ Dites, c'est moi où cette folle a regardé un épisode de Card Captor Sakura pour s'inspirer ?

Wen Ning : Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, grande sœur, je pense que tu as raison !

YanLi : _*avec un beau sourire*_ Vu que c'est encore un sacré cirque, je prends la relève de l'auteure en vous adressant nos remerciements pour avoir lu ce délire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews pour encourager l'auteure et en espérant que vous aurez passer une agréable lecture et à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*soupire de soulagement*_ Enfin, j'ai terminé celui-là ! Cela faisait un bon moment que je planchais dessus mais entre temps, j'ai eu d'autres idées et quelques petits trous d'inspiration donc, me revoilà seulement ! Bref, encore un UA mais avec un délire de sorcellerie et une touche de rouge à lèvres xD Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Petites précisions :

\- UA héroïc fantasy, sorcier et prince/guerrier

\- Messages et pensées des personnages en _italique_.

\- (_Interventions de l'auteure déjantée alias moi-même_)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Soyashi : _*complètement morte de rire*_ Bonne lecture pour celui-là ma chérie !

stickgirl512 : Merci pour tes compliments ^^ en fait, j'ai pris modèle sur un épisode de CardCaptor Sakura pas sur la Belle au Bois Dormant de Disney mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aie aimé ce que j'ai rendue sur ce sujet ! Pour ce qui est de Banana Fish, j,'ai déjà regardée mais même s'il était bien, la fin m'a faite hurlée ! Pour ton autre suggestion, j'en prends note xD Et tes reviews me font toujours autant rire ! Bref, je suis très heureuse que mon délire t'es plu et j'espère que pour celui qui arrive ça sera aussi le cas ! Bonne lecture !

Angelyoru : Ravie que mon précédent délire t'es amusée, c'était le but xD et j'avoue avoir bien ris en l'écrivant moi-même ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Vocabulaire :

\- shidi : petit frère ou cadet en chinois

\- shijie : grande-soeur en chinois

\- hanfu : kimono traditionnel chinois

\- tangzhuang : longue veste descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, portées au-dessus d'un hanfu.

\- guqin : cithare à 7 cordes utilisée par le clan Lan

* * *

**Huitième Récit**

**Quand la malédiction sert à quelque chose de bien pour une fois **

**ou**

**Wei Wuxian joue les jeteurs de sort pour rendre service**

* * *

Le Clan Jiang dirigeait le royaume de Yunmeng d'une main de maître et de fer. Les habitants étaient heureux et en paix mais la famille dirigeante n'était guère calme depuis quelques temps. La fille de la famille YanLi était mariée depuis quelques semaines à peine et déjà la matriarche de la famille voulait organiser un nouveau mariage. Celui de son fils unique. Évidemment le concerné refusait catégoriquement car souhaitant se marier par amour contrairement à ses parents malgré le fait que son père avait de l'affection pour sa mère, ce n'était pas de l'amour. En effet, Jiang FengMian n'aimait son épouse que comme une amie et son unique amour s'avérait être la mère de son protégé Wei Wuxian : CanSe SanRen. Cette femme, belle et malicieuse, avait été sa meilleure amie durant des années avant qu'elle ne tombe éperdument amoureuse de son bras droit, le talentueux Wei ChangZe. Lui-même l'aimait de tout son cœur mais fiancé à une autre par ses parents, il s'était résolut et avait fait taire ses tendres sentiments de manière définitive.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que Wei Ying n'avait que trois ans, tous deux étaient morts en combattant pour le royaume et le souverain s'était fait un devoir de recueillir leur unique enfant et de l'élever comme le sien malgré le désaccord de son épouse qui n'ignorait rien des sentiments de son époux pour la défunte. Yu Ziyuan, la souveraine, se montrait donc particulièrement froide et nourrissait une profonde animosité envers son fils adoptif. A contrario, FengMian, Jiang Cheng et YanLi étaient comme une véritable famille pour le jeune homme aux prunelles argentés qui les aimaient plus que tout. Aussi, lorsque son _shidi_* vient le voir, catastrophé pour lui demander de lui jeter un sort, Wei Wuxian tâcha de le calmer avant de demander une explication. Avec une irritation plus que palpable, Jiang Cheng s'expliqua :

\- Mère veut me marier à cette ordure de Wen Chao ! Maintenant que notre famille est liée à celle des Jin par le mariage de notre _shijie_* avec ce paon de Jin Xuan, elle veut encore asseoir notre «lignée» par une alliance avec les Wen !

L'expression de dégoût qu'arborait le jeune homme ainsi que Wei Ying lui-même dénonça ainsi ce que nos jeunes héros ressentaient vis-à-vis de cette famille régnante de Qishan. Wei Wuxian soupira avant de sortir d'un petit placard une bouteille de Sourire de l'Empereur ainsi que deux verres et les déposa sur la table. Déjà qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient tellement supporter l'époux de leur sœur, il ne manquait plus que son cadet épouse un coureur de jupon notoire, un tyran en devenir et en plus de cela doublé d'un pervers narcissique ! Wei Wuxian, comprit donc l'empressement de son _shidi_ ainsi que le but de sa visite totalement imprévu. Le Sorcier de Yiling, car tel était son surnom, tenta de détendre un temps soit peu l'atmosphère en servant son cadet en alcool.

\- D'abord un paon et maintenant un porc ? Madame Yu veut vraiment avoir une ménagerie en guise de famille depuis que je suis parti ou je divague ?

La tentative d'humour, bien qu'assez maladroite eut tout de même le mérite de faire légèrement sourire le jeune homme vêtu de mauve. Jiang Cheng se détendit finalement après avoir terminé un premier verre.

\- Le père de ce porc est le pire Sorcier Noir qui existe contrairement à toi qui n'use pas de tes pouvoirs pour jouer au tyran. Il est hors de question j'épouse son bâtard de môme ! s'enflamma le jeune Jiang sur la fin de sa phrase.

Compatissant, Wei Wuxian posa une main sur celles de son cadet et les pressa doucement.

\- Ne crains rien, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour empêcher cela. L'homme vêtu de rouge et de noir bu quelques gorgées d'alcool et reprit. Par contre, il me faut plus d'information sur ce que tu veux réellement pour que je puisse trouver quel sort employer.

Jiang Cheng soupira et malgré son immense gêne, il finit par s'ouvrir sans tabou à son aîné. Sans détour, il lui avoua qu'il refusait également ce mariage parce qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un plus que tout mais que jamais il n'avait osé avouer ses tendres sentiments à la personne concernée. Wei Wuxian le comprenait tant car il était dans le même cas. Il déposa à nouveau une main compatissante sur celles de son cadet, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Tu risques de te moquer quand tu sauras de qui il s'agit… Surtout que lors de nos études, on s'était jurés en rigolant de ne jamais se lier à aucun membre de cette famille…

Wei Wuxian sentit son cœur se serrer, il eut tout à coup peur de comprendre… Tous deux n'étaient pas frères de sang mais à croire que leurs cœurs étaient trop semblables.

\- Alors l'élu de ton cœur est issu du Clan Lan de Gusu ?

Jiang Cheng laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras en lâchant un gémissement que Wei Wuxian prit comme un «oui».

_\- Quelle ironie ! Dire qu'une idiotie lâchée quand nous n'étions encore que des adolescents s'avèrent presque devenir affreusement réelle à l'âge adulte… Le Destin peut vraiment nous jouer de sales tours._

Tous deux soupirèrent de concert et finalement le Patriarche Yiling interrogea son cadet sur le nom de son aimé. Après un long moment, Jiang Cheng prononça un nom qui manqua à la fois de faire éclater de rire Wei Wuxian et de soupirer de désespoir. N'ayant pas manquer la réaction de son aîné, l'héritier de la Jetée du Lotus énonça l'évidence.

\- Toi, c'est Lan Wangji qui détient ton cœur, hein ?

Celui que beaucoup parmi les Sorciers, Nobles et autres surnommaient l'indompté se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Crois-tu qu'on ait un mauvais karma ? Parce qu'à ce point, ce n'est pas des coïncidences !

\- M'en parle pas ! Se lamenta pitoyablement Jiang Cheng en se resservant un bon verre d'alcool.

Nos deux malheureux larrons passèrent encore plusieurs heures à se lamenter sur la bêtise de leurs propres cœurs avant de tomber comme des masses sur la table des appartements du plus vieux entourés de plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles du Sourire de l'Empereur.

L.W x W.W

Le lendemain matin retrouva notre duo avec une belle gueule de bois, un mal de crâne effroyable et un regard glaçant de la médecin la plus renommée de tout Yiling et l'amie intime du Sorcier. Wen Qing, de son nom, sermonna les deux hommes après leur avoir donné les remèdes appropriés et lorsqu'elle sortie de la pièce, Wei Wuxian lâcha un soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme était la seule avec leur Shijie à lui faire aussi peur. Finalement notre duo entreprit de se rafraîchir avant de prendre un repas puis s'attelèrent à leur problème, enfin à celui de Jiang Cheng.

\- Alors Wei Ying, quel sort vas-tu me jeter ?

Le Nécromancien avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et entama son explication.

\- En premier lieu, mon frère, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre notre sœur dans la confidence car vois-tu je ne tiens pas tellement à subir les foudres de son courroux si elle apprend ce que nous avons fais sans lui en parler…

Jiang Cheng grimaça. Wei Wuxian marquait deux points. Jiang YanLi à présent Jin YanLi était une femme extrêmement douce mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces cadets, elle pouvait être encore plus effrayante que leur mère elle-même, c'était pour dire ! Ils envoyèrent donc un message à leur aînée. Cette dernière rappliqua aussi vite que possible. En apprenant toute l'histoire, la futur mère se sentie désolée pour son cadet et après un agréable moment câlin entre frères et sœur, notre trio se remit au travail.

L.W x W.W

Lors de la visite annuelle des Lan chez les Jin, YanLi mit leur délirant plan en marche. Durant le repas, silencieux comme de coutume, la jeune femme ne s'empêcha de s'enquérir de la santé de l'oncle des princes Lan, car ces derniers étant venus seuls, la future mère supposa que sa santé ne lui permettait guère de quitter Gusu. Comme prévu, ce fut l'aîné de ceux que l'on surnommaient les Deux Jades qui répondit.

\- Merci pour votre sollicitude, Dame Jin. En effet, notre Oncle ne peut quitter le Palais à Gusu. Non seulement pour des raisons de santé mais aussi en raison des affaires d'état. Les Wen n'ont guère fait de bien durant le dernier conflit.

La sœur aîné du Patriarche Yiling hocha la tête. Elle continua cependant à faire élégamment la conversation à ses invités si bien que son époux, habitué à la sociabilité de son épouse ne soupçonna rien sur les intentions réelles de cette dernière. YanLi conversa presque exclusivement avec Lan XiChen, son cadet Lan Wangji n'étant guère porté sur l'art de la conversation. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne manqua rien de l'intérêt du cadet des Deux Jades envers la moindre information sur son turbulent cadet qu'elle laissait parfois échapper. Elle se retient de laisser transparaître son amusement devant tant de timidité de la part de ces deux hommes qui semblaient pourtant faits l'un pour l'autre. Aussi, elle eut tout de même pitié du cadet des Deux Jades auquel son cadet ne donnait sans doute que peu de nouvelles et elle s'attarda sur quelques éléments récents qui pourraient l'intéresser. Notamment les nouveaux sortilèges de protection que Wei Ying venaient de mettre au point. Les Deux Jades furent à la fois impressionnés et peu surpris, car le Sorcier de Yiling était un prodige dans tous les domaines qu'il maîtrisait. La conversation fut cependant interrompu par une servante qui tenait dans ses bras, un corbeau dont l'aile droite portait une attelle toute récente. La jeune femme s'inclina et se dirigea directement vers sa maîtresse.

\- Madame Jin, ce messager du Sorcier de Yiling, votre frère est arrivé blessé, il y a moins d'une heure et je crois que le message qu'il vous apporte est urgent.

La jeune femme fit mine de s'inquiéter alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui se tramait. Bine que le messager n'était pas censé arriver blessé jusqu'à elle.

\- Donnez-le moi. Dit-elle en prenant délicatement l'oiseau des bras de la servante. Merci, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien, Madame. Répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant de nouveau et de quitter la pièce.

YanLi installa l'oiseau sur ses genoux et détacha le message enroulé autour de sa patte droite. Elle caressa brièvement le volatile qui croassa de bonheur et déroula le morceau de papier où figurait l'écriture en biais de son cadet, afin que personne ne soit perdu, elle entreprit la lecture du message à haute voix.

«_Shijie, _

_Il est arrivé quelque chose à A-Cheng. Il est venu me voir suite à un sort qu'une personne inconnue lui a jetée peu après sa fugue de chez nos parents… Mère a tenté de le persuader d'épouser le porc, si tu vois de qui je parle. Bref, je ne parviens pas à briser le sortilège. Peux-tu m'envoyer des renforts… Rapidement ! _

_Ton frère bien-aimé, Wei Ying._

_P.S : Si possible, vraiment RAPIDEMENT !_»

YanLi sembla pâlir et posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres qui menaçait de trahir son amusement devant le côté diva dramatique de son sorcier de frère et laissa son mari tenter de la réconforter un minimum. Elle se reprit rapidement et bu une gorgée de thé avant de reposer son attention sur les Jumeaux de Jade. Dont elle remarqua fort bien les sourcils levés par l'incompréhension qu'ils n'osaient exprimer.

\- Le porc n'est autre que le surnom que mes cadets ont trouvés pour désigner Wen Chao.

XiChen s'assombrit en comprenant ce que cette information apportait comme réponse aux questions qui s'étaient formées dans son esprit. Son cœur lui faisait déjà mal en songeant que son bien-aimé ne connaissait pas ses sentiments mais si en plus il devait être fiancé à un autre que lui ! Jamais l'aîné des Deux Jades ne pourrait le supporter ! YanLi se retient de sourire devant les émotions qui traversèrent les yeux de XiChen, au moins, elle sut que A-Cheng serait entre de bonnes mains lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée. Elle jeta un bref regard au second des jumeaux et ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'elle perçut. Lan Wangji ne quittait pas le message de Wei Ying de ses prunelles dorées.

Rassurée sur la très probable issue de cette machination, elle apporta la fin de sa contribution dans le plan imaginé par le Patriarche.

\- Zewu-Jun, HanGuang-Jun. Pourriez-vous nous venir en aide ? Je vous en prie, je ne peux faire quoi que ce soit à mon niveau, car je ne suis pas versée dans ce genre de magie.

\- N'aillez aucune crainte, Madame Jin. Nous allons à Yiling sur le champ. Répondit Lan Wangji en se levant et en rassemblant ses mains devant lui avant de s'incliner.

Lan XiChen imita son cadet et ils prirent tous deux congés du couple Jin, emmenant avec eux, le petit messager à plumes de Wei Wuxian. Ce fut cependant l'aîné qui prit l'oiseau avec lui, le volatile ne semblait guère apprécier Lan Wangji et croassait fortement lorsqu'il se retrouvait trop proche de lui.

L.W x W.W

Le trajet se passa sans incident notable. Hormis les quelques cadavres féroces qui s'en prirent à eux et qu'étrangement le corbeau leur signalait à chaque fois, quelques secondes avant que les Jumeaux de Jade ne les repère. Après seulement quelques heures, alors que le soleil se couchait à peine, nos deux braves héros (_*ricanements de l'auteure*_) parvinrent à Yiling. Ils furent accueillis par un serviteur du Sorcier qui les conduisit auprès de ce dernier. Le corbeau se posa sur l'épaule de Lan XiChen tandis que lui et son cadet parcourait la demeure du jeteur de sorts située au centre de la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent devant une porte sur laquelle le serviteur frappa.

\- Oui ?

Ce simple mot déclencha une série de frisson dans le dos de Lan Wangji alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix aux intonations si sensuelles de celui qui avait su ravir son cœur lorsqu'ils n'étaient tous deux que des adolescents.

\- Maître, les Jumeaux de Jade sont ici, avec votre messager.

\- Fais les entrer et retire toi, je te prie.

\- Bien.

Le serviteur ouvrit les portes et fit signe aux frères Lan d'entrer. Ce qu'ils firent tandis que le serviteur refermait les portes dans leur dos. La salle du trône était totalement différente de ce à quoi les deux princes vêtus de blanc et de bleu, s'attendaient. Elle était chaleureuse et aérée. Le trône sur lequel le Patriarche Yiling était plus ou moins affalé fort peu élégamment était fait de bois sombre sculpté en forme de fleur de lotus totalement ouverte, sur un coussin écarlate. Des flambeaux entouraient l'assise qu'un tapis rouge entourait. Sur les murs de la pièce, divers portraits tous peints par le Patriarche lui-même, étaient accrochés et représentaient divers proches du jeune homme. Parmi lesquels, sa sœur et son frère ainsi que ses «généraux» Wen Ning et Wen Qing, la sœur de ce dernier. Lan Wangji eut un minuscule sourire en les voyant, son cher et tendre était toujours aussi doué dans le domaine artistique. En revenant sur la silhouette du bien-aimé en question, Lan Wangji se rendit compte qu'il lisait et qu'il devait avoir tout de même senti leur présence car des cousins confortables les attendaient, lui et son aîné.

Tous deux prirent place sur les coussins et attendirent d'avoir toute l'attention du jeteur de sorts. Ce qui arriva un petit moment plus tard, Wei Wuxian ferma son livre et le renvoya dans ses appartements d'un mouvement de poignet. Enfin, ses iris argentés se posèrent sur le duo qui l'attendait sagement. Lan Wangji ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis que Lan XiChen caressait délicatement le corbeau qui s'était niché sur ses genoux.

\- HanGuang-Jun, Zewu-Jun, je vous remercie d'être venus aussi rapidement.

\- Je vous en prie, Yiling Laozu. Répondit XiChen en inclinant légèrement la tête. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en détails, ce qui est arrivé à l'Héritier Jiang, votre cadet ?

\- Bien entendu. Fit Wei Wuxian en se redressant correctement sur son trône.

D'un autre mouvement de poignet, il fit apparaître des tasses de thé que ses invités attrapèrent gracieusement. Il but une gorgée du breuvage et entreprit d'expliquer le sortilège dont lui-même était à l'origine (sans le dire évidemment), ainsi que d'autres détails qu'il avait bien préparé à l'avance. Si les Jumeaux de Jade avaient repérés son mensonge, ils n'en montrèrent rien, se contentant d'écouter attentivement la sommité en sorcellerie qu'était leur hôte. L'homme n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent facétieux qui était venu étudier quelques mois à Gusu, sa beauté s'était affirmée avec ses traits devenus plus masculins sans avoir perdu de leur douceur. Les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance s'étaient effacées au profil de la maturité. Sa musculature aussi s'était développée sans que cela ne soit autant visible que chez le frère aîné de Nie Huaisang, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus ! À l'image de son physique, le style vestimentaire de cet homme digne des êtres surnaturels sur bien des domaines, avait également subis une notable évolution. Cette dernière, évidemment due à son départ du Clan Jiang. Le Patriarche Yiling portait donc un _hanfu_* écarlate comme première couche de vêtement, ce dernier étant recouvert par un second de couleur aussi noire que l'ébène de sa longue chevelure dont les mèches qui encadraient le visage de l'adolescent qu'il avait été étaient maintenant retenues à l'arrière de son crâne par un ruban sanguin. Une ceinture de cuir noir uniquement décorée d'une simple fleur de lotus ouverture écarlate tenait l'ensemble en place au-dessus du pantalon qu'il portait en plus d'un sous-vêtement. Enfin, un _tangzhuang_*gris cendre complétait sa tenue, orné de flammes écarlates autour des manches et le long de la fin du vêtement qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Il était magnifique aux yeux du second prince de Gusu. Encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et ses iris argentés qu'il posait sur lui, le faisait frissonner en plus du fait que son cœur s'emballait brusquement, comme s'il se réveillait après un long sommeil. Certes, celui que tous connaissaient sous le titre de HanGuang-Jun, s'était depuis quelques années avouer ses sentiments à lui-même envers Wei Wuxian mais là, en le voyant devant lui, cet homme qu'il chérissait tant… Il dû bien reconnaître qu'il en était retombé amoureux.

\- Ce messager qui se trouve sur vos genoux, Zewu-Jun est mon frère.

Stupeur de la part des Jumeaux de Jade ! (_*TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN*_)

Se retenant à grand peine de ricaner face aux mines hallucinées de ses invités, Wei Wuxian reprit la parole.

\- Il se trouve que le sortilège qui lui a été jeté est une sorte de malédiction qui ne peut être rompue qu'à certaines conditions et qui change, la plupart du temps, les victimes en animaux. Ce qui fait d'eux souvent des proies pouvant être facilement abattues par des chasseurs ou de simples villageois qui, bien sûr, n'ont rien vu de leur transformation et qui n'y connaissent rien. Dans le cas de A-Cheng, il s'est changé en corbeau suite à cette malédiction.

\- Et, vous ne pouvez pas la rompre, Maître Wei ? Interrogea XiChen afin de connaître sans le demander, un indice sur le moyen de défaire cette malédiction qui touchait celui qui était son bien-aimé secret.

Comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait son futur beau-frère, le Patriarche s'expliqua.

\- En effet. J'ai fais quelques recherches dans les notes de mes aînés, Xiao XingChen et Song Lan, il s'avère que ce genre de malédiction ne peut être levée que par l'amour de la personne que chérie la victime.

XiChen écarquilla les yeux tout en les baissant sur le corbeau qui reposait sur ses genoux, manquant ainsi le sourire satisfait du Patriarche.

\- Alors, commença l'Héritier de Gusu sans quitter l'oiseau du regard, est-ce qu'il… ?

\- Ça, c'est entre vous que cela doit se régler.

Il claqua des doigts et son ami et bras droit, Wen Ning entra dans la pièce en s'inclinant.

\- Peux-tu amener le Prince XiChen et mon frère dans les appartements de celui-ci, je te prie ?

\- Oui, Wei-gongzi.

Lan XiChen se leva en calant bien le corbeau dans ses bras et adressa un signe de tête à son hôte et son cadet avant de suivre Wen Ning vers les appartements de Jiang Cheng. Lan Wangji et Wei Ying se retrouvèrent seuls à seuls. Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes qui n'avaient jamais vraiment su comment s'aborder en dehors des taquineries du joueur de flûte traversière.

\- Lan Zhan…

\- Wei Ying…

Tous deux sourirent devant leur maladresse et Wei Ying se leva de son assise. Lan Wangji le suivit des yeux alors qu'il déambulait dans la pièce, semblant se dégourdir les jambes. Il avait dû passer de longues heures assit, songea HanGuang-Jun. Finalement, ne sachant que dire, Lan Wangji fit apparaître son _guqin_* et débuta une douce mélodie de Gusu. Dès les premières notes, Wei Ying sentit la sérénité l'envahir peu à peu et un doux sourire lui vient. Son cher prince était toujours aussi attentionné. Le Sorcier ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique. Lorsque la chanson se termina, Wen Qing venait d'entrer et d'annoncer que le dîner était prêt à être servit.

L.W x W.W

Une fois dans les appartements de Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen prit place devant la table qui se trouvait dans l'anti-chambre. Le corbeau se posa sur le bois en croassant et fixa l'aîné des deux Jades.

\- Jiang Cheng… Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous parlions une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le rapace hocha la tête et ébouriffa ses plumes. Amusé par cette réaction adorable, Lan XiChen se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut du bec du corbeau qui dans un nuage de fumée, reprit forme humaine. Le prince Jiang apparut alors le rouge aux joues et assit fort peu élégamment sur la table. Sans même faire attention à cette scène très amusante, Lan XiChen posa une main sur une joue brûlante de son aimé et d'une tendre pression, fit en sorte que le cadet du Sorcier de Yiling le regarde avant de l'embrasser proprement cette fois. L'échange fut doux et nos deux tourtereaux y prirent un immense plaisir avant que l'appel de l'oxygène ne se fasse sentir. (_Je fais des rimes ?! Où la… Mauvais signe xD_)

Ils se séparèrent et s'étreignirent tendrement, conversant de tout ce qui les avaient menés à cette situation. Lan XiChen ne fut pas surprit de savoir que c'était son amour lui-même qui était venu jusqu'à Yiling pour demander de l'aide à son frère. Ce même frère étant le plus puissant lanceur de sort du monde connu, avait bien joué son rôle d'enchanteur maléfique en choisissant cette malédiction.

\- C'est Wei-gongzi qui vous a jeté ce sort, n'est-ce pas ?

Jiang Cheng acquiesça.

\- Je lui ai demandé de l'aide en raison de la folle idée de ma mère.

Lan XiChen serra les dents en se rappelant de ce détail. Mais le nouveau couple ne s' y attarda pas. Ils discutèrent principalement de leur sentiments et des projets à mettre en place. Comme une Cour et des fiançailles officielles. Ils s'interrompirent lorsque la sœur aîné du Général Fantôme vient les chercher pour dîner.

L.W x W.W

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant assurée par les deux frères du Clan Jiang qui se taquinaient sans cesse, amusant les Jumeaux de Jade par leurs mimiques enfantines. Lorsque le quatuor eut finit de manger, le nouveau couple retourna dans les appartements de Jiang Cheng sous les insinuations grivoises de Wei Ying et des grognements de Jiang Cheng alors que Lan XiChen regardait son amour avec amusement.

\- Lan Zhan, viens dans ma chambre toute à l'heure.

\- Wei Ying ?

Le Patriarche lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la pénombre, laissant un HanGuang-Jun seul et perplexe. Pourtant, il fit ce que son amour secret lui demandait et à peine une demie heure plus tard, il fut guider vers les appartements du Sorcier par le bras droit de celui-ci. Il frappa et entra en entendant la voix sensuelle de son amour. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il le chercha immédiatement de ses iris dorées et l'appela.

\- Wei Ying ?

\- Dans la chambre, Lan Zhan.

Le prince vêtu de blanc déposa son épée sur la table dans l'anti-chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce la plus personnelle de Wei Ying. Il se figea à l'entrée de la chambre, son cœur s'emballa et il dû se retenir à l'encadrement de l'entrée. Son amour était plus que magnifique. L'homme à la fois craint et admiré de tous, était assit sur son et ne portait que son hanfu écarlate. Sa tête et son visage étaient dissimulés sous un voile tout aussi rouge.

\- Suis-je en train de rêver ?

\- Lan Zhan, il est temps pour de calmer l'épousé.

Le ton joueur mais sensuel de Wei Wuxian fit frissonner le prince de désir et il s'avança finalement jusqu'à son bien-aimé. Il attrapa les extrémités du voile de ses mains tremblantes et l'arracha dévoilant le visage souriant de Wei Ying. Ce dernier releva son visage et sourit tendrement à l'homme qui détenait son cœur depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Lan Zhan écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent les lèvres du sorcier. Du rouge à lèvres.

\- Lan Zhan ?

Sans répondre, Lan Wangji lâcha la bride à ses sentiments pour la première fois de sa vie et il attrapa les poignets de son amour avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s'enflamma pratiquement instantanément et fut aussi long que les protagonistes purent se retenir de respirer. lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux cherchaient leur souffle et le rouge qui peignait les belles lèvres rosées de Wei Wuxian n'était plus tellement bien en place. Il avait débordé sur le coin gauche des lèvres et sur le menton, preuve que leur véritable premier baiser à Lan Wangji et lui, était des plus intenses. Et Wei Wuxian se mit à espérer que cela serait le premier d'une très longue série. Sans permettre à Wei Ying de recommencer à le taquiner, Lan Zhan profita du fait qu'il soit encore dans ses pensées pour le prendre fermement dans ses bras, emprisonnant ainsi son aimé dans une éreinte à la fois douce et possessive faisant brusquement sortir Wei Ying de ses pensées. Si il fut d'abord un peu choqué, le Sorcier ne tenta aucunement de s'échapper de l'étreinte du prince bien au contraire, il se pelotonna contre celui-ci avec plaisir en laissant entendant un petit soupir de contentement.

\- Mien.

\- Lan Zhan ?

\- Mien. Répéta Lan Wangji en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cher et tendre.

Le cœur de Wei Ying fit une embardée avant qu'il ne niche davantage son visage dans les tissus de la tenue de son prince, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Tiens.

Et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit du Sorcier.

L.W x W.W

Finalement, ce complot fraternel avait eu du bon, selon YanLi car ses deux cadets avaient trouvés le bonheur avec leurs princes et elle en fut grandement satisfaite. Tout comme Wen Ning et sa sœur qui étaient ravis que leur leader soit ENFIN casé avec son Lan Zhan car mine de rien, ils en avaient grandement marre de le voir soupirer après ce dernier à longueur de temps et encore plus lorsqu'il finissait bourré ! (_Je vous laisse imaginer la scène xD_) Mais si cela ne plut guère à Madame Yu et à Lan Qiren, ils durent tous deux abonder dans le sens de leurs enfants car aucuns ne changeraient d'avis. Un an plus tard, deux mariages furent célébrés dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

\- Mais pourquoi en corbeau ? Demanda finalement Lan Wangji à son nouveau mari lorsqu'ils purent avoir un peu d'intimité pour discuter de ce sort qui les avaient tous menés où ils en étaient.

Wei Ying ricana.

\- Parce que c'est le seul animal qui râle tout le temps en plus d'être mon messager ! Connaissant mon frère, c'était le seul qui lui correspondait parfaitement sans que cela soit impossible de le reconnaître.

Lan Zhan sourit devant l'idiotie ou le génie de son mari qui ricanait encore avant de le faire taire d'un baiser langoureux qui se finit immanquablement où vous savez.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Bonus durant la cérémonie**

Lan Qiren pâlit brusquement lorsque son second neveu retira le voile de son époux et dévoila à l'assemblée le magnifique visage de celui-ci. À ses côtés, Yu Ziyuan se figea également sur place.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est du rouge à lèvres !

\- WEI WUXIAN !

\- Oups ? Ricana le concerné, pas désolé pour un sou. Et toi Lan Zhan, tu aimes ?

\- Tu le portes. Répondit le prince comme si cette réponse était évidente.

\- Bonne réponse !

Wei Ying passa ses bras autour du coup de son nouvel époux et l'attira vers lui. Comprenant ce que son amour voulait, Lan Zhan passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, se colla à lui et l'embrassa passionnément sous les applaudissements de l'assemblé tandis que nos deux choqués ne parvenaient toujours pas à se remettre de cette atroce vision : Wei Wuxian portant du rouge à lèvre le jour de son mariage.

* * *

Coin des persos

_*en peux plus*_

_*Lan Zhan a encore choppé Wei Ying pour aller faire des cochonneries* _

_*Jiang Cheng se planque dans ses manches avec les oreilles toutes rouges*_

Lan XiChen : _*grand sourire tout content*_ Alors là, Tsukiyomi-san je vous félicite grandement !

Moi : _*en peux plus du tout*_ Merci, Zewu-Jun...

_*l'auteure s'écroule et roupille direct* _

Jiang Cheng : _*toussote*_ Bon, étant donné que tout le monde est aux abonnés absents et que l'auteure est complètement h.s, à moi le mot de la fin ! En espérant que ce huitième délire vous aura plus autant que les précédents, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour encourager la tarée qui nous sert d'auteure et à bientôt !


End file.
